


Не Рио-де-Жанейро

by WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, USSR-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Автор Lorie (https://ficbook.net/authors/194436)СССР!АУВ колхоз «Светлый путь» приезжает новый агроном Магнус Байюс. Получится ли у него выжить в суровой среде пастухов и трактористов, а так же разрушить коварные планы бывшего председателя колхоза и заодно найти свою любовь? Все это – только в нашем сериале… Хм, то есть, фанфике.





	Не Рио-де-Жанейро

**Author's Note:**

> Магнус Байюс (СССР!Магнус Бейн), Александр Березкин (СССР!Александр Лайтвуд) и др.
> 
> Не относитесь к этому, как к серьезному историческому произведению. P.S. Люк не негр!

— Да, это вам не Рио-де-Жанейро, это гораздо хуже...  
Густая, как вареная сгущенка, грязь согласно чавкала вокруг сапог.  
Магнус не в первый раз был в полях и знал, что грязь и сельская местность — это буквально как Ленин и партия, говорим одно, подразумеваем другое, но всех масштабов катастрофы до сих пор не представлял.  
Пейзаж вокруг был самый идиллический, как на картине Саврасова про грачей: трогательные тонкие веточки берез на фоне прозрачного, будто бы нарисованного неба, белые стволы, местами прикрытые густой зеленью елок, просторы, бескрайние поля... Словом, вся красота родной природы, если под ноги не смотреть.  
Потому что под ногами были суглинистые, согласно описанию в энциклопедии, почвы, пропитанные водой так, что их можно было отжимать.  
— Гораздо, гораздо хуже, — себе под нос пробурчал Магнус и зашагал в направлении «туда», куда только что послал его водитель автобуса. «Дальше-то мне не проехать, — объяснил он, разворачиваясь перед тем, как высадить Магнуса. — Но тут недалеко, километра четыре осталось. Вон туда, под горку...»  
Магнус вообще удивлялся, как они с автобусом забрались так далеко. Смычка города с селом в виде асфальтовых дорог сюда еще не дотянулась, и их транспортное средство с разгону штурмовало лужи, периодически буксовало, и тогда все пассажиры выходили подтолкнуть. О том, как шофер будет добираться обратно, Магнус предпочитал не думать. Хотя всегда оставался шанс, что предусмотрительный дядечка возит с собой туристический спальник и стратегический запас тушенки, такой, чтоб хватило до лета, пока дороги не подсохнут. Иначе водителю автобуса в сельской местности не выжить.  
О том, как выживают местные жители, Магнус вообще старался не представлять, чтобы не расстраиваться заранее. Потому что теперь ему предстояло к ним присоединиться, и, к сожалению, на постоянной основе.  
— Эй, стойте! Вы ведь товарищ Байюс, наш агроном, да?  
Магнус оглянулся и понял, что Архангельская область не зря называется именно так. Потому что ему явились сразу два ангела. И пускай оба были в линяло-синих рабочих куртках и высоких резиновых сапогах, обильно измазанных грязью, — это неважно и вообще детали. Главное — они пришли проводить его к председателю колхоза и даже были согласны тащить вещи!  
— Нас Марина Ференцевна отправила вас встретить, — один из ангелов, канонично светловолосый, улыбнулся так, что солнце, кажется, смутилось и спряталось за тучку, не выдержав конкуренции. — Как знала, что автобус не проедет. Я — Иван, трактористом тут работаю, а это Шурик.  
— Саша, — поправил ангел номер два, синеглазый брюнет, от одного взгляда на которого сердце у Магнуса забилось вдвое чаще. И какие же потрясающие парни, оказывается, остались в этой глубинке! — Шурик — это у Гайдая.  
Магнус был согласен называть его хоть Сашей, хоть генсеком, хоть президентом Америки — лишь бы был повод еще раз услышать этот голос: негромкий, теплый, чуть отдающий сексуальной хрипотцой. И, ох черт, главное — не краснеть, как девчонка, которую впервые пригласили на танец!  
— Магнус Байюс.  
— Да мы в курсе.  
Судя по сдавленному смешку, фамилию уже обсудили всем колхозом. Как и анекдоты про эстонцев, хотя, казалось бы, где Латвия, а где Эстония!  
— В общем, добро пожаловать.  
Ваня забрал у Магнуса чемодан и пожал освободившуюся руку.  
— Не падай в обморок сразу, тут все не так плохо, как кажется. Ты где раньше работал? Под Ригой ведь, да? А к нам за что? Только не говори, что премировали за ударный труд, все равно не поверю. Пил? Ой, не надо смущаться, тут все пьют. Вот батька его вообще в ЛТП лечится... — Ваня, кажется, решил компенсировать отсутствие радио и вещал, не переставая.  
К счастью, был еще Саша, который без единого слова — куда бы он его вставил, интересно? — отобрал у Магнуса второй чемодан, стопку справочников, перевязанную бечевкой, и уверенно свернул с дороги в кусты. Ваня пропустил вперед Магнуса и пошел следом, не прекращая болтать.  
— Вообще-то это все бывший председатель виноват. Устроил тут клуб самогонщиков-любителей. Но когда их всех в ЛТП отправили, то Марина Ференцевна лично по домам ходила и ломиком самогонные аппараты крушила.  
Магнус понял, что вряд ли жизнь в колхозе будет настолько скучной, как он боялся. Тут главное — ломом по башке не получить. И не пялиться на Сашку, который так удачно шел впереди! А то еще подумают, что он дикий человек и впервые тракториста увидел. Или кем тут Сашка работает? Дояром? Нет, только не представлять себе, что эти пальцы делают с коровьим выменем!  
— Александр, а вы кто по профессии?  
Кажется, Магнус перебил Ваню, который рассказывал какую-то байку о похождениях местного председателя, но даже не заметил этого.  
— Я? — Саша оглянулся, не сбавляя шаг, и Магнус пару секунд смог любоваться чеканным профилем, который бы украсил любой учебник по древней истории. — Я тоже тракторист, как и Ванька.  
— Первый тракторно-ударный полк, — легко сменил тему Ваня. — Прямой наводкой по непаханным землям — пли! Будешь нас нацеливать, товарищ Магнус?  
— Только не в болото, — вполголоса заметил Саша. — Болота очень плохо вспахиваются, мы проверяли.  
Пока добрались до деревни, Магнус почти освоился и был от всей души благодарен товарищу Березкиной, которая отправила этих замечательных парней его встречать. Конечно, при взгляде на Сашку дыхание все еще перехватывало от восхищения и следующих за ним непрошенных мыслей, но к этому эффекту Магнус понемногу начинал привыкать. В конце концов, ему с этим жить теперь.

Березкина Марина Ференцевна оказалась нестарой еще женщиной, темноволосой и смуглой скорее от природы, чем из-за загара. Да и то, какой загар в апреле месяце на Белом море? Одета она была если не с шиком, то, по крайней мере, близко к тому. Магнус сразу как-то понял, что свой костюм она не покупала в магазине готовой одежды и шила ей явно не соседка баба Клава. Или как там звали эту соседку?  
А еще товарищ Березкина прямо-таки пугающе походила на Александра. Магнус сразу ощутил, что все перспективы (нет, понятно, что и мечтать не стоило, но все же!) накрываются тазом, медным, как ленинградский всадник, и широким, как штаны Тараса Бульбы. Не стоило портить все еще и тут, не стоило.  
— Товарищ Байюс? — председатель колхоза встала из-за стола, протянула Магнусу руку — строго для рукопожатия, никаких фокусов с поцелуйчиками тут бы не прошло. — Странно, по вашей фамилии я ожидала кого-то более...  
Пауза намекала, что у Магнуса есть время на сбивчивые оправдания по поводу своей азиатской мордашки. Может, на кого-то и действовали такие прокурорские замашки, но точно не на Магнуса. Он широко улыбнулся.  
— А с этим есть какие-то проблемы, товарищ Березкина?  
— Мне абсолютно все равно, — поджала губы женщина, переложила на столе какие-то бумаги, выравнивая стопки. — А коровам — тем более.  
— Да, свиньи тоже до сих пор претензий не имели, — улыбнулся Магнус, понимая, что хорошей репутации ему это не прибавит, но смолчать, как обычно, не в силах.  
Стоящий у Ваня фыркнул, но тут же зажал себе рот кулаком.  
— Я рада, что у вас складываются отношения с животным миром, — голосом товарища Березкиной можно было морозить лед в промышленных масштабах. — Надеюсь, с нашими ребятами вы тоже поладите. Тем более натоптали они соответственно. Мальчики, вам тут контора или свинарник?  
— Мам, мы ждем Магнуса, чтобы показать ему дом, — примирительно заметил Саша. — Ты же не будешь загружать его работой сразу?  
Марина Ференцевна поморщилась — она-то явно собиралась сделать именно это.  
— Ну, если товарищ Байюс устал с дороги...  
— Я бы хоть вещи разобрал, — Магнус кивнул. — Носки потеплее нашел. А то у вас здесь снег еще...  
— Да, в Риге, наверно, уже и растаял весь?  
Магнус вспомнил расцветающие тюльпаны, уже почти вздохнул, но тут снова посмотрел на Александра и вздыхать передумал. Любоваться им было приятнее, чем самыми красивыми цветочками.  
Так что он просто кивнул и посмотрел на Марину Ференцевну взглядом котика, отбирающего у хозяина пятую сосиску. Она в ответ одарила его взглядом секретаря партсобрания, которого уже трижды выгнанный за пьянство слесарь просит снова восстановить его в партии. Магнус видал и страшнее, поэтому не проникся.  
— Хорошо, — председатель Березкина вздохнула. — Но помните, товарищ Байюс, скоро посевная, а у нас госплан!  
— Конечно, как я могу забыть. Я помню, что действительно важно!  
На Александра он сумел не оглянуться и мысленно дал себе медаль за выдержку и терпение.

— Суровая женщина, — заметил Магнус уже на улице и — на всякий случай — за два дома от конторы.  
— А руководителю иначе никак, — пожал плечами Ваня, а Саша просто ускорил шаг и свернул к четвертому от конторы дому. Такой же, как и все: бревенчатый, одноэтажный, разве что рамы зеленой краской выкрашены, видимо, чтобы с соседями не перепутать.  
— Здесь наш бывший агроном жила, Екатерина Сергеевна Синева, — объяснил Ваня и шлепнул чемодан Магнуса на порог. — Отсюда ее на кладбище и унесли, инфаркт. Ты к призракам как относишься?  
— Ну, если к призраку коммунизма, то очень даже положительно...  
В отличие от прелестей сельской жизни.  
Только глядя на сколоченную из толстых досок дверь, Магнус осознал, что он черт-те где, что здесь нет ни горячей воды, ни центрального отопления, ни кулинарии, где можно хоть пельменями разжиться. А тут... Кажется, придется готовить!  
— Да ладно, мировая была тетка, — Ваня привычным жестом пошарил над дверью и вытащил ключ. — Так что и призрак ее тебе понравится. Наверное.  
За дверью был узкий коридорчик с ведущими наверх ступеньками. По левой стене тянулось составленное из мелких квадратных стекол окно, справа на приступке стояло четыре жестяных ведра. Пустых, конечно же.  
— Колодец в конце улицы, — в тоне Александра промелькнуло сочувствие. — Умеешь «журавлем» воду доставать?  
Магнус покачал головой. Решил было не умываться до лета, пока не потеплеет вода в реке, но такие подвиги были под силу только королям древности, которые частенько давали обет не мыться до полной победы над врагом. Кажется, одна королева так встряла, что двадцать пять лет не стригла волос и не меняла платье.  
— А в коровнике тоже колодец?  
— Он у речки, там не надо.  
— Понятно. Значит, мне нужна инструкция к «журавлю». И...  
Дверь в теплые комнаты открылась с таким скрипом, словно призрак здесь действительно жил и каждую ночь после смерти подпиливал петли, добиваясь достаточно противной тональности. Да и теплыми эти комнаты вряд ли кто-нибудь назвал бы. По крайней мере, на улице под ярким солнышком зубы у Магнуса такую дробь не выбивали.  
Он огляделся. Дом смахивал на обычную квартиру — оклеенные обоями стены, беленые потолки, на полу — тряпичные дорожки, в комнате — ковер, высокая кровать под клетчатым покрывалом. Вдоль стен виднелись батареи. Правда, разделяющая комнату и кухню печка наводила на нехорошие мысли.  
— Отопление, конечно, не центральное.  
— Неа, — Ваня бодро покачал головой. Зубами он тоже постукивал. — На чердаке котел. Топишь печку, она греет воду, а вода — батарею.  
— Понятно. Парни, а где дрова? И куда их тут запихивать?  
Вопрос был не пустяковым — у печки была одна маленькая дверка на трубе, полукруглая выемка, как и положено сказочной печке, плюс еще одна дверца сбоку, и еще одна маленькая под ней. В теории можно было напихать дров везде, но иногда проще спросить!  
— Давай я затоплю на первый раз, — вызвался Ваня. — А вы пока за водой идите.  
Саша резко развернулся, вышел, от души приложив дверью об косяк. Магнус озадаченно взъерошил волосы. Вроде бы по пути сюда они общались вполне нормально, и сказать он ничего лишнего не успел, так с чего такая немилость?  
— Иди-иди, а то без тебя уйдет, — поторопил Магнуса Ваня. — Не обращай внимания, у Шурки иногда бывает необщительное настроение. Но быстро проходит.  
«Или с тобой оно просто не может долго продержаться», — подумал Магнус, но вслух комментировать не стал.  
Сашу он нагнал уже за калиткой. Тот привычно обходил лужи, почти не поскальзываясь на грязи и островках льда. Ждать Магнуса он не собирался — но пришлось.  
Каждый встречный считал своим долгом поздороваться, спросить Магнуса, как он добрался, спросить Сашу, как здоровье Марины Ференцевны, снова спросить Магнуса о том, в каком процентном соотношении он думает сеять клевер и люцерну, попросить не занимать какой-то лужок у реки и сказать, что в теплицы уже пора вносить удобрения, и куда он вообще смотрит до сих пор?! Магнуса тянуло ответить, куда именно, но у Саши в руках были ведра, и интуиция подсказывала, что получить одним из них по голове будет очень неприятно.  
Отличилась только одна девушка, которая про навоз даже не спросила, зато остановилась прямо перед Магнусом, перекрыв ему дорогу. Скрестила на груди руки и склонила голову к плечу, как маленький ребенок, разглядывающий что-то особенно занятное. Хотя лет ей было не пять и даже не десять, а, пожалуй, все восемнадцать — распахнутая на груди куртка позволяла оценить возраст на глазок. Зато рыжие волосы девушка заплела в две длинные косы и навязала на них яркие бантики.  
— А вы не похожи на латыша, — изрекла она задумчиво.  
Ее Магнусу отбривать не захотелось. К тому же, вдруг Саше тоже интересно?  
— У меня мама казашка, — объяснил он кратко.  
— А отец?  
— Скорее славянин, чем ариец, — улыбнулся Магнус.  
На самом деле, это были еще не самые интересные моменты его биографии, но рассказывать всю правду было рискованно. Обозвали бы наглым вруном, и правильно — Магнус и сам бы себе не поверил, если бы у него не было доказательств.  
— Мне нравится, как получилось, — одобрила рыжая. — Можно будет вас нарисовать?  
— Что?  
Александр буквально излучал неодобрение, но пока никуда не уходил.  
— Я художница, — объяснила девушка. — Вернее, буду когда-нибудь, хоть мама и хочет, чтобы я тоже на ветеринара училась, как Белка. Ну, его сестра. Вы еще наверно не знакомы?  
— Не уверен, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Александр, мы встречали твою сестру?  
— Нет.  
— Ну ладно, познакомитесь еще. Меня, кстати, Клара зовут, — девушка тряхнула головой, поежилась и, не прощаясь, побежала куда-то по своим делам.  
Как ни странно, несмотря на все остановки, до колодца им удалось добраться все еще в двадцатом веке. «Журавль», до сих пор виденный только на картинках, оказался не самым сложным устройством — всего-то рычаг да противовес. Опустить ведро и то сложнее, чем обратно вытянуть.  
— А щуки у вас водятся? — спросил Магнус, когда они с Александром шли домой с полными ведрами. Узкие железные ручки врезались в ладони, вода раскачивалась, норовя выплеснуться на ноги, и Магнус подозревал, что выглядит смешно и жалко.  
И это к лучшему, он ведь не планировал...  
Но все равно было обидно.  
— А ты рыбак? Не очень похоже.  
— Нет, но щука мне срочно требуется. Чтобы, знаешь, «по щучьему велению, по моему хотению»...  
Александр совершенно неожиданно улыбнулся.  
— Вот и Ванька вечно что-нибудь придумывает. Думаю, идея со щукой ему понравится.  
— Тогда махнем как-нибудь на рыбалку? Втроем? — поспешил предложить Магнус.  
Саша отвернулся, разглядывая идущую по забору кошку. Та от излишнего внимания занервничала, спрыгнула в лужу, брезгливо передернулась и, задрав хвост, умчалась вглубь огорода.  
— Посмотрим, — скупо бросил Александр, словно захлопнул дверь перед носом.

В доме Вани не было.  
Был десяток поленьев, брошенных на жестяной лист перед печью, и даже приготовленная для растопки газета. Спички лежали на полу так небрежно, словно Ваню вынесло сквозняком или его через трубу похитили инопланетяне.  
— Клара, — Александр пожал плечами так, словно это все объясняло. — Видимо, проходила мимо.  
Он принялся складывать поленья в печку.  
— Давай лучше я? — Магнус подсел рядом. — Все равно в следующий раз самому придется.  
Парень молча отодвинулся.  
Магнус впихнул очередное полено. Устье печки изнутри было черным, покрытым густым слоем сажи, но, видимо, мыть его все-таки было не надо.  
— Плотно не складывай, не поленницу делаешь, и все, что Ванька принес, не обязательно впихивать. Пяток поленьев положил, и хватит. Теперь вниз подсовывай растопку... Ну не настолько же вниз, тебе ее еще поджигать.  
Магнус поспешно вытянул газетный лист обратно, задев рукавом печную дверцу. Пятно на куртке получилось насыщенно-черное, как волосы все того же Александра.  
— Теперь открываешь вьюшку... В смысле, вытягиваешь вот эту железную штуку.  
«Штука» была похожа на лопату без черенка, противно скрежетала по кирпичам и сыпала золой.  
Магнус храбро кивнул.  
— Это обеспечивает тягу в печи, — пояснил Саша. Магнус подумал о местных жителях, которым приходилось жить с этим каждый день, и от всей души им посочувствовал. — Когда все прогорит, закроешь, чтобы тепло из дома не вытягивало. Ну давай, поджигай.  
Огонек со спички нерешительно перебежал на газету — местная «Правда», в Риге Магнус таких не встречал, — буквы потемнели, бумага налилась золотом, а потом лист начал чернеть и сворачиваться, отмахиваясь редеющими искрами. А огонь уже бежал дальше, переползал на неосвоенные территории и даже рискнул коснуться края полена.  
— Ого, вы уже справились? — Ваня ввалился в дом, хлопнул дверью. Одна щека у него была заметно краснее другой.  
— Что, опять неудача? — с другом Саша общался куда теплее, чем с заезжим агрономом. — Может, попробуешь другой подход?  
— А какой он пробует сейчас?  
Ваня так лучезарно улыбнулся, словно не получил по физиономии от рыженькой Клары, а как минимум удостоился страстного поцелуя за сараем.  
— В основном, иду в лобовую атаку.  
— А обходные маневры и заход в тыл?  
В армии Магнус не служил, но в девушках разбирался.  
— За тыл бьет сразу. В лобовой хоть поздороваться успеваю.  
— Попробуй занять чем-нибудь руки. Цветами хоть...  
— А вот как только будут цветы, так и займу, — бодро пообещал Ваня.  
Саша повернулся спиной к обоим «стратегам». Магнус задумался: что же могло до такой степени не понравиться парню? Неужели сам положил глаз на рыжую? Хотя здоровался с ней равнодушно, но у него же не поймешь...  
— А пока снег не растаял, можно и рисковать. Есть что к синякам прикладывать, — заметил Саша, все так же не оборачиваясь и разглядывая огонь в печи. Занялись уже все поленья, и стоять рядом с открытой дверцей стало почти тепло.  
— Так, что еще тебе показать? — легко сменил тему Ваня. — Вход в подпол сам найдешь, там еще какие-то заготовки от Екатерины Сергеевны оставались, ешь спокойно. Хотя если уцелело сливовое варенье — зови на чай. Туалет в огороде, тропка там протоптанная, не заблудишься. Что еще?  
— Где здесь вообще берут еду? — вспомнил о самом животрепещущем вопросе Магнус. С собой у него, конечно, были бутерброды, но прожить исключительно на них не получилось бы.  
— А ведь точно, — Ваня посмотрел на часы. — Пошли в столовую, на обед еще успеваем!

Жизнь понемногу налаживалась.  
Не в плане Александра — тот продолжал смотреть на Магнуса так, словно он как минимум обесчестил его сестру, а как максимум — еще и надругался над могилой дедушки.  
Но зато со всем остальным становилось проще. Магнус довольно быстро выучил, что за водой лучше сходить с вечера, если не хочешь кипятить чай из умывальника, а чистить зубы в речке у фермы. Уж слишком удивлялись коровы, к тому же какая-то скотина вынюхала весь зубной порошок.  
На растопку печки иногда уходило по коробку спичек, а когда Магнус решил выгрести из нее золу — тот же Ваня намекнул, что это иногда стоит делать, — ее потом пришлось сметать даже с потолка. Зараза оказалась сыпучей и летучей, как стая мошек.  
Но были и плюсы — в местной столовой неплохо кормили и с собой тоже давали. Так что призраки голодной смерти и кухни (что ничуть не лучше) перестали маячить на горизонте, давая возможность заняться чем поинтереснее. Например, семьей Березкиных в целом, раз уж Александр был пока недоступен.  
С Изабеллой Робертовной удалось поладить не без подвигов, но довольно быстро. Хватило отогнать от нее быка, пока она принимала роды у коровы, а потом вовремя принести воды, чтобы отмыть измазанные кровью и еще бог знает чем руки. После этого Изабелла разрешила называть себя Белкой и начала зазывать Магнуса то на чай, то на ватрушки. Магнус соглашался, но с осторожностью, и старался ни в коем случае не оставаться наедине с Изабеллой. А то вот так засидишься за чаем дольше, чем надо, — и все, женись! В деревне нравы суровые, так что даже на партсобрание вызывать не будут, а те же Саша с Ваней потащат в ЗАГС, выдав ободряющего пинка. Под прицелом охотничьего ружья или дедовой берданки.  
А жизнь в колхозе шла своим чередом. С полей сошел снег, и на них большими железными жуками выползли трактора. Спинки-крыши ярко блестели под весенним солнышком. Грязь слегка подсохла, так что теперь можно было перепрыгивать на улице по сухим островкам. А в поля Магнус и вовсе катался на тракторе.  
Екатерина Сергеевна, бывший агроном, отлично вела дела, и все семена у нее хранились идеально — с подписанными годами сбора и кратким описанием сорта. Кроме того, Магнусу повезло: в доме нашлись и полевые дневники, так что теперь он точно знал, как обстоят дела с сельским хозяйством в колхозе «Светлый путь».  
И за всеми этими делами Магнус чуть было не пропустил свой день рождения. Он бы и совсем о нем не вспомнил, но праздник пришел за ним сам, вернее, подкараулил возле здания почты и выскочил навстречу.  
— Товарищ Байюс, а чего вы посылку не забираете? Который день вам извещение ношу!  
— Да я в почтовый ящик и не заглядываю. А от кого?  
— Вот получите — и узнаете!  
Пришлось забирать посылку, рискуя опоздать с обеда.  
— Ну, так от кого? — спросила почтальонша Майка — молоденькая, симпатичная и, увы, очень любопытная.  
— Это от... мамы. Да, точно.  
— Ага, конечно, — кивнула Майка, и они дружно уставились на фанерный ящик, где на верхней крышке синим по коричневому было выведено — Молчанова Антонина Федоровна. Самая подходящая родственница для человека с именем Магнус и фамилией Байюс.  
— Это ее подруга отправила, тетя Тоня. Маме, значит, некогда было, — пояснил Магнус. Посылка оказалась увесистой, но он все равно почти бежал, чтобы увильнуть от дальнейших расспросов. Ну, не любил он врать, не любил.  
А на машинно-тракторной станции и Магнуса, и посылку встречал с распростертыми объятиями Ваня.  
— Где ты ходишь? Сколько тебя ждать можно?  
— Меня же Саша должен был отвезти на то поле, которое сейчас пашет.  
Впрочем, отсутствие синеглазого красавчика даже не удивляло. Он всегда умудрялся исчезнуть раньше, чем Магнус успевал его припрячь. Впрочем, план он всегда выполнял, придраться было не к чему.  
— А мы поменялись.  
— Мог и не объяснять!  
Ваня засмеялся, захлопнул капот трактора и отер руки об штаны, и без того уже черные от машинного масла.  
— Поехали. Или ты сначала свой клад прикопаешь?  
— Это не клад, это посылка. От мамы, — повторил рассказанную Майке версию Магнус. Правило номер три профессионального вруна утверждало, что уж если врешь — ври всем одинаково.  
— И что там? Забытые дома шерстяные носки?  
— Хороший вопрос, — Магнус пристроил ящик на капот трактора, придерживая, чтобы не съехал. — Видимо, с переездом поздравляет. Есть чем крышку подцепить?  
— Обижаешь! — Ваня с видом заправского фокусника вытащил из-за спины полуметровую отвертку. — У меня на любой случай инструмент есть!  
Из открытого ящика так пахнуло колбасным копченым духом, что даже сытый Магнус облизнулся, а Ваня так и вовсе только что не залез в посылку с головой.  
— Ого, твоя мама знает, чем порадовать переселенца. Или именинника?  
Он передал Магнусу открытку с лопоухим Чебурашкой, который размахивал абстрактным фиолетовым цветочком, попирая ногами надпись «С днем рождения». Магнус улыбнулся — тетя Тоня в своем репертуаре! Ему уже двадцать шесть, а она с ним как с маленьким ребенком.  
Стоп, как с днем рождения?!  
Он вытащил карманный календарик, где разными цветами отметил все сроки посадки. Ну точно! Раз три дня назад закончили сеять овес, а сейчас лён, значит, с датой все верно. И что же это получается?!  
Магнус, не читая, сложил открытку и убрал ее вместе с календарем во внутренний карман, подальше от любопытных глаз.  
— Представляешь, я так замотался с этой посевной, что вообще из головы вон!  
— Так, может, вечером и отметим? — Ваня уже разворошил газеты, которыми было проложено все нутро ящика, откопал бутылку рижского бальзама и теперь с интересом ее разглядывал.  
— Почему бы и нет, — чуть помедлив, согласился Магнус. Если долго не сидеть и много не пить — а что такое одна бутылка на троих?! — то и на работу встанут вовремя. — Александра позовешь? А то я как-то боюсь его приглашать.  
— Да я и сам не понимаю, чего он так с тобой, — Ваня покачал головой. — Вот не поверишь, в армии он со всеми чукчами — без обид, ладно? — нормально общий язык находил, а на тебя сразу взъелся. У тебя ведь с Белкой ничего?..  
— Да боже упаси! — теперь пришла очередь Магнуса яростно мотать головой, так что даже в шее что-то хрустнуло. — Это ж какая теща достанется!  
— Вот и я о том же. Ну что, вечером у тебя?  
— Ясное дело.  
Забираясь в трактор, Магнус улыбался. Может, это самое оно для начала? Приманить на вкусную еду, подпереть другом, чтоб не сбежал — и вот он, Александр, неуловимый мститель за всех девушек, сердца которых Магнус успел разбить. Он, конечно, старался не обижать вниманием ни один из полов, но когда очередной купидон, выполняя госплан, разил его стрелой не того цвета, девушки оставались без внимания.  
После работы Ваня отправился ловить друга, а Магнус — домой, накрывать на стол. Через полчаса все было готово: стаканы натерты льняным полотенцем до такой прозрачности, что их еле разглядишь, чайник вскипячен три раза, огурцы из запасов Екатерины Сергеевны выложены на тарелки, а сервелат нарезан и переставлен на шкаф от греха подальше. Дело оставалось только за гостями, а они — Магнус посмотрел на часы — конечно же, не шли!  
Наверняка Сашка уперся рогом и сказал, что не будет пить с малознакомым латышом казахской внешности, и вообще у него дела — двигатель не перебран, борона не наточена; и лучше он за выпивкой в областной центр сбегает.  
С горя Магнус почти начал прибираться в кухне, но вовремя выглянул в окно. Его подозрения подтвердились — Ваня тащил за собой Александра, а тот хоть и не отбивался, но и особо радостным не выглядел. Наоборот, оглядывался по сторонам так, словно прикидывал, за чей забор сигануть.  
Магнус кинулся к двери, спохватился, вернул колбасу на стол, чуть не своротив при этом все остальное, на ходу глянул в зеркало, обнаружил, что забыл фартук... Который, как назло, завязался чуть ли не морским узлом.  
И, конечно, именно в это время его гости и ввалились.  
— Ничего себе, это ж почти как в ресторане, — заметил Ваня, причем в его тоне отчетливо слышалось одобрение. Он без лишних слов подошел к Магнусу со спины и быстро расправился с завязками фартука. — Вот, держи свою модную шмотку. Никак тоже из Риги прислали?  
— Сам лично на машинке строчил, — отшутился Магнус и чуть не прикусил язык. Саша на них смотрел так, словно уже приколачивал Магнуса к стене дециметровыми гвоздями, а голову Вани использовал вместо молотка.  
— Талант, — мимоходом одобрил Ваня и придвинулся к столу. — Ну что, наливай! Давай дегустировать, что тут тебе прислали.  
На бутылку — как и положено, не прозрачную, цвета темной обожженой глины — он покосился с интересом, но с куда меньшим, чем, например, на банку открытых шпрот. Саша был занят совсем другим: он выбирал стул поближе к дверям, видимо, чтобы проще было исчезнуть. Магнусу не составило труда разгадать его план. Посидит полчаса, потом вспомнит про неотложное дело, оставит товарищей допивать, а сам сбежит домой. И будет там чинить забор или делать что-то, столь же увлекательное и неотложное.  
Магнус разлил по стаканам темную, резко пахнущую травами жидкость. Все правильно, папаша дерьма не пришлет. Запах был знакомым, навевающим приятные воспоминания о студенческих еще посиделках то в общаге, то у кого-нибудь на квартире, пока родителей нет дома. А еще — о поцелуях украдкой на кухне, когда прижимаешь к двери предмет своего интереса и им же эту дверь держишь, а то всем сразу что-то надо именно там, где вы решили уединиться.  
Да, определенно жаль, что это все осталось в прошлом.  
Саша сделал полглотка и отодвинул стакан.  
— На микстуру от кашля похоже, а не на водку.  
— Он у нас вообще товарищ малопьющий, — прокомментировал Ваня, сооружая себе бутерброд со шпротами. — Собственно, поэтому я его и позвал, нам же больше достанется.  
— Расчетливый ты, — хмыкнул Магнус. Ваня улыбнулся в ответ так тепло, что у Магнуса возникла мысль, что соблазнить его на экспериментальный секс было бы не так уж сложно. Хотя Клара и занимала все мысли Ивана, он, пожалуй, мог на какое-то время о ней забыть, если с умом подойти к делу. — А ты, Александр, совершенно прав. Один аптекарь в стародавние времена пытался изобрести чудодейственную микстуру от всего. Смешивал травы, разбавлял спиртом...  
— Со спиртом вообще все лучше помогает, — серьезно согласился Ваня.  
Саша искоса глянул на него и снова уставился на свой стакан.  
— Может быть, — кивнул Магнус. — Потом тот аптекарь додумался до жженого сахара, чтобы улучшить вкус, и получилось примерно то, что мы сейчас пьем.  
— Это как с Менделеевым, — вдруг заметил Саша. — Придумывал периодическую таблицу, а получил водку.  
— Да, но наш все-таки оказался более удачливым. Рижский бальзам до сих пор признают лекарственным средством и даже врачи в поликлинике иногда его прописывают. Правда, по тридцать грамм перед едой... А то и вовсе в качестве растираний.  
Ваня засмеялся, и даже Саша удостоил Магнуса сдержанной улыбкой.  
Небывалый прогресс.  
Магнус воодушевился и потянулся налить всем еще. Александр прикрыл стакан ладонью, показывая, что и с этим еще не разобрался.  
— Так что, мы, считай, не пьем, а лекарство принимаем? — Ваня сделал еще пару глотков, довольно зажмурился. — Вот жаль, что нашему бывшему председателю никто такую идею не подкинул. Может, он до сих пор тут рулил бы.  
— Ага, разваливал все, что еще уцелело, — пессимистично заметил Саша.  
— Да ладно, веселые же были денечки, — Ваня снова улыбнулся и хозяйственно переставил тарелку с сервелатом поближе к себе. Магнус наблюдал за ним чуть ли не с умилением и чувствовал себя любящей бабушкой, которая угощает пирожками своих бесценных внуков.  
С этим надо было срочно бороться. Он залпом допил свой стакан и налил еще.  
— Веселые, — согласился Саша. — Еще какие. Например, отца как-то раз послали убрать сухую траву с поля, а он не придумал ничего лучше, как ее поджечь... заехав на тракторе в середину этого самого поля. Он вообще-то не дурак, просто в тот день пьяный был.  
— Как и во все остальные дни! Но скажи, смешно же было, когда он примчался с подпаленными подметками, весь в саже, как какой-то черт, а потом бабахнул бензобак у трактора... И мы еще две недели собирали с поля железки!  
— Ничего себе, — Магнус почти позавидовал насыщенной жизни местных колхозников. — А я-то считал, что это я умею попадать в дурацкие ситуации.  
— Нет, в дурацкие — это я, — поправил его Ваня. — А дядя Роберт просто нетрезвый был.  
— Потому что председатель Штерн тоже любил эксперименты, как этот твой аптекарь, — Саша утащил у друга ломтик колбасы. Ваня посмотрел обиженно, но протянул сразу два.  
Саша взял и их — выхватив губами из пальцев.  
Ваня засмеялся, но Магнус смотрел только на Александра. На то, как на скулах, словно нанесенный невесомой акварелью, проступил румянец. На то, как Саша потянулся за стаканом, чтобы никто не заметил наверняка застывшего в груди дыхания. Теперь Магнус поражался, как столько времени мог быть таким абсолютным кротом.  
Понятное дело, что он не нравился Александру.  
Потому что Саша был лучшим другом Вани и никому не собирался уступать это место. Раз уж не мог претендовать ни на что другое.  
И что делать с этим любовным треугольником было совершенно не понятно. Разве что сказать напрямую: «Александр, я не претендую на твоего друга, потому что по уши влюбился в тебя». А потом пытаться увернуться от всего, чем красавчик попытается его побить. Магнус не сомневался, что рука у тракториста ой какая тяжелая!  
— Как у ваших только здоровья хватало, чтоб каждый день пить!  
— Ну, хватало не у всех, — вздохнул Ваня. — Вот, например, папа мой помер. И его первая жена тоже — ночью шла домой, упала в сугроб и замерзла насмерть.  
— Да ладно?!  
Магнус думал, что такое могло быть только во времена кровавого царского режима, но не сейчас в их цивилизованное время.  
— Вот тебе и ладно, — Ваня развел руками. — Похоронив тетю Аню, папа женился на моей маме, к которой до этого только налево бегал. Бабуля, конечно, орала, как потерпевшая, и угрожала поставить вопрос об его исключении из партии на ближайшем собрании, но потом ничего, согласилась.  
— А потом моей маме это все надоело, — Саша как-то незаметно успел прикончить свою порцию бальзама. Налил себе сам. — И тогда она взяла...  
— Ломик? — Магнус вспомнил, что ему уже рассказывали фрагмент этой истории.  
— Нет, телефонную трубку. И позвонила в ОБХСС. Валентин как раз раздал на самогонку пару тонн пшеницы и еще не успел подделать документы. Тут его и повязали.  
— А поскольку замерзшая тетя Аня была сестрой нашего участкового, он помог пристроить всех в ЛТП, — подхватил Ваня. — Но мы этого всего не застали, отдавали долг родине, сам понимаешь. А вернулись уже к деспотии и тирании Марины Ференцевны...  
Он сделал паузу, давая Саше возможность возразить, но тот промолчал. Он уже уложил на стол руки, пристроил на них голову и...  
— Это алкогольная кома или он просто спит? — не поверил глазам Магнус.  
— Спит, — Ваня кивнул. — Я ж говорю, ему совершенно нельзя пить.  
— И что с ним делать? Вряд ли Марина Ференцевна обрадуется, если увидит сына в таком виде.  
И характер председательши, и алкогольное прошлое колхоза предрекали Саше трагическое утро после пьяного возвращения домой. И ему еще повезет, если в ведро макать не будут.  
— Спокойно, у меня все продумано, — махнул рукой Ваня. — Он остается ночевать у тебя. А тетя Марина считает, что мы читаем сельскохозяйственные журналы.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что она в это даже верит?  
— Ну, делает вид, что верит. Значит, все в порядке, правда?  
Магнус кивнул и в очередной раз убедился, что в родне у Вани числились ангелы. Только они могли надоумить парня сделать Магнусу такой сказочный подарок.  
— Тогда давай уберем павшего в битве с зеленым змием и продолжим бороться вдвоем.  
Ваня с готовностью согласился. Они перетащили Сашу на кровать. И сама постель, и кружевные подзоры, и атласное покрывало в истошно-розовый цветочек достались Магнусу от покойной Екатерины Сергеевны. Что и говорить, Саша смотрелся на этом всем просто психоделически.  
— Он бился насмерть против алкоголя. Помянем водкой павшего героя! — с ходу сочинил тост-эпитафию Ваня, и они с Магнусом отправились поминать.  
Поначалу Магнус еще помнил, что в кровати его ждет такой подарок (нетрезвый, которого наверняка стошнит хотя бы от вида покрывала), но уже через полчаса напрочь о нем забыл. Ваня рассказывал то армейские байки, то истории из жизни «Светлого пути», в которых количество самогонки надо было мерить уже не литрами, а кубическими метрами, а нетрезвые подвиги председателя и его окружения тянули на эпос не хуже похождений Геракла.  
Так что когда Магнус сердечно распрощался с Ваней и все-таки добрался до спальни, то сначала удивился. Потом — расстроился. Это же придется лазить по шкафам, искать где-то еще одно одеяло или хоть полотенце побольше, потом устраивать себе спальное место из кресел и стульев... Стоило этим заняться заранее, но они так хорошо сидели, а потом из головы вылетело. И вот теперь Магнус стоял у кровати и смотрел на Александра с завистью. Ему-то хорошо, а вот Магнусу что делать?  
Не то чтобы он был сильно пьян — что такое бутылка на двух взрослых людей и под хорошую закуску? — но в голове приятно шумело, и любые лишние движения казались преступлением. Магнус мысленно махнул рукой и плюхнулся на кровать спиной к Александру. Вначале, когда он оставлял его у себя ночевать, он такого и не планировал. Кормить его завтраком или отпаивать рассолом утром — это да, такое вполне способствует началу дружбы. Но сразу провести ночь в одной кровати? Неизвестно, чему это способствует, но Магнус не сомневался, что сниться ему будет Уголовный кодекс и особенно его 121 статья.  
Он повернулся на бок и прижался спиной к спине Александра — ну, так же теплее! Думал, что не сомкнет глаз, но уснул почти мгновенно.  
А проснулся от того, что организм настоятельно требовал посетить будочку на задворочках или хотя бы ближайшие кусты. Шевелиться было лень, но, увы, мероприятие было из тех, что другому не поручишь. Магнус попытался сесть, но одеяло оказалось неожиданно тяжелым. К тому же, оно имело свое мнение насчет того, когда нужно вставать — в ответ на попытку Магнуса сесть его вжали обратно в звякнувший пружинами матрас.  
Вспомнить о том, что тут происходит, удалось сразу — все-таки не столько выпили! Так что очень скоро Магнус понял, что лежит в обнимку с Александром, который перепутал его то ли с подушкой, то ли с плюшевым мишкой, и теперь обнимает, как родного. Что и говорить, приятно! Но по закону подлости — абсолютно не вовремя.  
Магнус осторожно тронул Александра за плечо.  
— Саш? Отпусти, а?  
Вместо ответа парень ткнулся Магнусу в шею, пряча нос, как замерзший кот. Ах, если бы он при этом еще понимал, что делает!  
— Александр, — Магнус погладил его по голове, пропуская сквозь пальцы густые пряди. — Сашенька...  
Не удержался — погладил по шее, спустился на спину, прослеживая ладонями рисунок мышц под одеждой. На пояснице остановился, отдернув руки от пояса штанов, словно обжегшись, снова повел вверх к плечам. Александр что-то довольно пробормотал, но тут же его спина словно закаменела — так разом напряглось все тело. Зато потом он разжал руки, отпуская Магнуса, и перекатился на бок, снова оказавшись к нему спиной.  
«Проснулся» — понял Магнус, сел, собираясь прогуляться до заветной будочки, но все-таки задержался. Поцеловал Сашу в затылок.  
— Спокойной ночи, Александр.  
В ответ раздался сдавленный выдох сквозь сжатые зубы, но парень даже не шевельнулся. Что же, для первой ночи с другим мужчиной Саша держался просто отлично. Магнус погладил его по плечу и вышел. К его возвращению кровать уже успела опустеть, и он не сомневался, что утром парень будет делать вид, что ничего не помнит.

Лето началось как-то неожиданно. Вроде еще только вчера в лесу зеленели одни сосны, и вдруг к ним уже подтянулись и все остальные деревья. Обочины дорог, желтевшие одуванчиками, сначала побелели, а потом стали пыльно-зелеными. Дождей, пожалуй, было маловато, но с точки зрения Магнуса — не критично. А дети и вовсе были счастливы, целыми днями не вылезая из реки. Вдобавок в ней было очень удобно прятаться от мошки и слепней.  
У Магнуса в огороде стояла бочка с водой, и за день вода в ней прогревалась так, что можно было спокойно мыться. Однако он все с большим интересом поглядывал на небольшую баньку в дальнем углу участка. Серьезно, жить в деревне и не ходить в баню — сколько же можно?!  
До того, как в жизни Магнуса объявился настоящий папа и все, что к нему прилагалось, семья Байюсов жила в коммуналке. Это означало общий туалет, только холодную воду и никакой ванной. Правда, были высокие потолки с лепниной, отличный вид из окна на городской центр и баня через пять кварталов. Так что раз в неделю Магнус сначала с мамой, пока был маленький, а потом с папой ходил в это дивное заведение. Там приходилось долго ждать своей очереди в предбаннике, накалывать билет на смешную палочку, похожую на штырек от детской пирамидки, а потом быстро-быстро раздеваться и идти искать свободную скамейку в помывочном отделении. Еще там была парилка, где в дальнем углу были навалены камни. Когда кто-нибудь плескал на них из ковшика, в воздух взвивалось густое облако пара.  
Потом в жизни Магнуса случился Август Эдуардович, и он перебрался жить к родному, как оказалось, отцу. С тех пор в бане он не был, но сохранил о ней самые теплые, можно даже сказать, горячие впечатления.  
— Непорядок, — согласился Александр, с которым Магнус поделился своей проблемой. — Но вообще у тебя не баня, а одни щели. Лучше приходи к нам, если хочешь.  
— Я вот всегда к ним и напрашиваюсь, — Ваня солнцу радовался, как ребенок, и уже полтора месяца ходил даже без майки, щеголяя ровным бронзовым загаром и заставляя заглядываться всех встречных, независимо от пола. Клара вот тоже засмотрелась, и теперь они с Ваней иногда ходили за земляникой. Ягод не приносили и хором утверждали, что лето выдалось ну совершенно не ягодное.  
К счастью, мама Клары о неурожае пока не знала.  
— А Марина Ференцевна переживет еще и меня? — усомнился Магнус.  
— Конечно. А уж Белка как рада будет! Ты же ее герой.  
Магнус обреченно вздохнул. Что поделать, если местный бык и главный осеменитель по кличке Джордан считал Изабеллу чуть ли не главным своим конкурентом. В загоне он на нее только косился, пытался прокопать передними копытами пол, недовольно фыркал, но потом таки покупался на взятки в виде горбушки хлеба. А вот летом, надышавшись свежим воздухом и, возможно, перегревшись на солнышке, решил разобраться.  
Магнус с Изабеллой шли мимо стада и покушались исключительно на траву, которую жевали копытные — надо было понять, что же за чепуха тут выросла, из-за которой молоко горчит уже третий день. На коров они, конечно, поглядывали, но под ноги смотреть было важнее. И ведь ничто не предвещало неприятностей — коровы жевали, пастух, Ваня Штерн, бдил, чтобы никто из его подопечных не вострил копыта в лес или в кусты черной смородины на краю оврага.  
Собственно, пастух первым и заметил, что происходит что-то неладное.  
От вопля во весь голос: «Бегите в овраг!» Магнус поднял взгляд и увидел, как торопливо, подпрыгивая, разбегаются коровы, а через их редеющий строй несется темно-коричневая туша.  
Магнус дернул Изабеллу за собой, но тащить девушку не пришлось. Сделав пару шагов, она пришла в себя и стартовала так, что Магнус даже отстал. Тем более он был занят — пытался на ходу сорвать с себя рубашку. Топот за спиной намекал, что с этим стоит поторопиться.  
То ли интуиция, то ли еще какое-то полезное чувство заставило броситься вправо, отмахнувшись рубашкой в противоположную сторону. Получивший по морде Джордан взревел, затормозил всеми копытами, глубоко вспахав луг, и снова развернулся к Магнусу. Тот швырнул рубашку одну сторону, сам кинулся в другую и, только скатившись в овраг под прикрытие кустов, запоздало испугался.  
С тех пор Изабелла им восхищалась, Марина Ференцевна иногда улыбалась при встрече, а Ваня обзывал тореадором и просил повторить на бис.  
Теперь соваться в дом к Березкиным было не так страшно. Душа требовала новых впечатлений, а тело — горячей воды. Еще одна часть организма требовала Сашеньку в полотенце — хотя бы посмотреть, если уж все остальное пока никак.  
— Ну, тогда договорились. Завтра, да?  
— Да, подходи часам к четырем. Втроем-то мы быстро воды натаскаем.  
Именно с этого и пришлось начинать. Но погода снова стояла отличная, а дни, когда колодец был незнакомым и пугающим устройством, давно прошли, и прогуляться до него было самым милым делом. Особенно в такой компании. А еще когда никто ни на кого не дуется и все кажется таким же простым и чистым, как небо над головой.  
После той ночевки у Магнуса Александр пару дней изображал призрака — то есть, все о нем слышали, но никто не видел. Потом он все-таки материализовался, но Магнус сделал вид, что не помнит ничего, что было ночью. Саша с радостью сделал вид, что ничего и не было, и исчезать перестал.  
Магнусу он казался диким зверьком. Этаким синеглазым черным котеночком с мамой-пантерой и категорическим недоверием ко всем чужим. Приручать его нужно было постепенно и ни в коем случае не спешить. А то ведь котеночек-то крупный попался!  
В этом плане сегодняшний день, определенно, стоило обвести в календаре красными чернилами, как огромный шаг вперед. Потому что Александр сам позвал Магнуса к себе домой.  
И совсем не важно, что Магнус там уже бывал, когда его звала Изабелла. Это ведь совсем не то же самое. И потом, была еще баня.  
Отличная такая баня, почти как из сказки: аккуратный сруб в одно окошко, крытая шифером крыша с торчащей грибом железной трубой, небольшой предбанник, куда влезла только вешалка и лавка, где пахло сухими березовыми листьями и разогретым деревом. Над баней, под скатом крыши, лежали прошлогодние березовые веники и загадочно шелестели при каждом дуновении ветерка.  
Большую бочку в углу бани парни наполнили в три ходки и отправились в дом.  
— А как пойдем мыться? Сначала дамы, потом мы втроем? — спросил Магнус. Прикусил язык, но понял, что неприлично это прозвучало только для него. Остальные были куда менее испорченными.  
— Нет, — Ваня мотнул головой, отбросил со лба золотистую, цвета спелого льна челку. — Сашка не любит, когда жарко. Так что сначала мы с тобой, потом Белка с тетей Мариной, а он уже последним.  
Это было логично. Магнус и сам еще не придумал, как ему держать себя в руках, если он пойдет в баню одновременно с Александром, но все равно стало как-то обидно. Хотя если тот все-таки вернется домой в одном полотенце... Или в трусах...  
Магнус вспомнил, что ему скоро в баню, и постарался думать о чем-нибудь, не настолько горячем. Например, о планах на покос и о том, что надо сушить сено, пока погода держится. Воображение тут же подсуетилось и нарисовало Сашеньку в полотенце и на сене.  
К счастью, они зашли в дом, и при виде Марины Ференцевны воображение живо отложило и кисти, и краски, и сделало вид, что рисованием неприличных картинок отродясь не занималось.  
А Белка уже выставляла на стол блюдо с пирожками.  
Ваня сочувственно потрепал Магнуса по плечу, и тот почувствовал себя очень неуютно. Примерно как на экзамене по математическом анализу, когда готовился к философии.  
Нет, он ничего не имел против Изабеллы. Красивая девушка, комсомолка, спортсменка... Ветеринар опять же. Вот если бы только Магнус не успел по уши влюбиться в ее брата!  
Марина Ференцевна достала из буфета парадный сервиз. Вопросительно звякнула рюмочками.  
— По сто грамм после бани?  
— Мам, — Саша укоризненно покачал головой. — Ты обещала!  
— Я и не пью.  
— Вот и мы не будем.  
Ваня вздохнул, но спорить с другом не стал.  
— И правда, зачем нам пить, если Белочка уже здесь?  
Девушка привычно запустила в него диванной подушкой. Ваня так же привычно поймал. Снова посмотрел на парадный сервиз и умчался проверять баню — не прогрелась ли.  
Магнус еле удержался, чтобы не напроситься с ним.  
— Да, кстати, — он ухватился за первую попавшуюся тему, — Изабелла, а почему тебя так назвали? Тебе, конечно, подходит, но все-таки неожиданно.  
— Да это потому, что папаша у нас идиот, — Белка с ногами забралась на диван. — Правда, мама?  
— Не идиот. Просто слабохарактерный, — объяснила Марина Ференцевна. — И в ЗАГС регистрировать ребенка пошел именно он. А с ним Валентин и круг его собутыльников, конечно.  
— А до райцентра пять километров, — продолжила Белка. — И всю дорогу они отмечали мое рождение. В итоге меня чуть не записали на председателя Штерна. Боюсь, была бы я мальчиком, назвали бы Портвейном...  
— Вот видишь, повезло, — Магнус сел рядом, но не на диван, а все-таки на табуретку. — Но вообще, Изабелла Робертовна — это звучит.  
— А уж с фамилией Березкина — так вообще, — ехидно согласилась девушка.  
— Ничего, выйдешь замуж — и фамилию поменяешь, — заметила Марина Ференцевна.  
— Я не собираюсь замуж! — огрызнулась Белка.  
И Магнус не стал уговаривать.  
— А баня готова! — Ваня явился на пороге в золотистом сиянии ангела-спасителя. — Магнус, пошли, будем проверять тебя на жаростойкость. А то в фильмах про иностранцев в бане всегда так смешно.  
— Я не иностранец, я свой и советский, — напомнил Магнус, пока они шли через огород обратно к бане.  
— Вот сейчас и выясним! — кровожадно потер руки Ваня.  
Разделся он быстро, сложил одежду аккуратной стопочкой на скамейке. Магнус хоть и обещал себе не пялиться, но все-таки окинул парня беглым взглядом. Мимоходом убедился, что не уступает Ване, и кивнул.  
— Ну, давай свой банный тест.  
— Так милости просим!  
Было жарко. Наверно, примерно так же успели почувствовать себя жители Помпеи перед тем, как их накрыло лавой. Ваня зачерпнул воды из бака и плеснул на горячие камни.  
Волной пара Магнуса припечатало к двери, а дышать он и вовсе предпочел бы разучиться — потому что теперь жара была и изнутри, и снаружи. То ли деревенские бани прогревались лучше, чем городские, то ли с детских лет Магнус разучился переносить высокие температуры, но все происходящее напоминало ему один из кругов ада. Как раз тот, где грешников варили в котлах.  
Ваня выудил из таза мокрый веник, встряхнул, сбрасывая капли.  
— Давай попарю...  
— Не надо!  
Магнус нашарил дверную ручку и вывалился в предбанник. Теплый летний денек показался прохладным, и Магнус жадно задышал, хватая ртом воздух.  
Позади разверзлась дверь в ад, и оттуда явился Ваня с веником наперевес.  
— Ты куда собрался?! Я с тобой еще не закончил!  
Магнус бросил в него полотенце и, прикрываясь вторым, выскочил в огород. Вовремя сообразил, что бежать в таком виде в дом не стоит — парадный сервиз, свадьба и все остальное! — и свернул за угол бани. Ваня со злодейским хохотом кинулся за ним. Правда, ему повезло меньше: он прикрывался веником. На втором круге вокруг домика Магнус заскочил в предбанник, захлопнул дверь и навалился на нее всем телом, не давая открыть.  
— Эй, так не честно! — Ваня с грохотом врезался в стенку. — Я же всего-то хотел побить тебя веником и окатить ледяной водой! Чего ты сразу убегать-то? Выходи, подлый трус!  
— Ни за что! — уверенно отозвался Магнус.  
— Ах ты так!  
Магнус приготовился держать оборону до последнего.  
— Мама говорит, что наблюдать за вами весело, — раздался снаружи невозмутимый голос Александра, — но она боится, что теперь не сможет смеяться в цирке. А Белка просит Магнуса пробежаться еще раз.  
— Так, я не понял, чем ей я не нравлюсь!  
— Тебя она уже рассмотрела, а вот его, говорит, не успела.  
Магнус осторожно приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в щелочку.  
— Ага, попался, диссидент! Сашка, вали его!  
Парни переглянулись и слаженно врезались плечами в дверь. Баню отчетливо тряхануло, но она все-таки устояла — в отличие от Магнуса. Его снесло в угол под лавку и завалило обрушившимися сверху сухими прошлогодними вениками.  
Пока Магнус откапывался и отплевывался, парни успели торжественно пожать друг другу руки, но долго им радоваться он не дал. Первый веник полетел в Ваню. А второй — в Александра, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя обделенным.  
Ваня радостно возопил и кинулся в атаку на Магнуса, но после общения с быком напугать его было сложно. Он повторил маневр с отскакиванием в сторону, но в этот раз дополнил его открытой дверью. Ваня влетел в баню, что-то там уронил — то ли опрокинул таз, то ли попытался пробить очередную стенку головой. На Сашу с Магнусом просыпались остатки листьев и веников.  
— Ну и ладно! — голос Вани из-за двери звучал вполне мирно. — Буду мыться, а вы — неженки! И веники сами убирайте.  
— Дурдом, — прокомментировал Магнус, потому что молчание становилось уже откровенно неудобным. Вроде бы Саша на него и не смотрел, но одеться Магнус так и не успел. Да еще эти листья, налипшие везде, где только можно! Произвел впечатление, называется.  
— С Ванькой это нормально, — Александр пожал плечами. — Ты разве еще не привык?  
Он ухватился за балку, подтянулся и с кошачьей ловкостью взлетел на чердак.  
— Подашь мне веники?  
Трусы Магнус все-таки надел, хотя это уже ничего и не меняло, и принялся забрасывать веники наверх.  
— Ну, и чем вы там шуршите? — уточнил Ваня из-за стены.  
— Дверь подпираем, поджигать будем, — серьезно заявил Саша.  
— И ладно, а то как раз выстудили, пока бегали, погреть не помешает.  
— Инквизиция тебе в помощь.  
А Магнус вспомнил еще об одном важном вопросе.  
— Надеюсь, ты теперь не будешь требовать, чтобы я женился на Изабелле после того, как оскорбил ее лицезрением своей задницы?  
— Она ветеринарный врач, она и не такое повидала, — объяснил Александр. Потом спрыгнул с чердака, перекрыв Магнусу путь к отступлению, и прямо спросил: — А тебе Белка нравится?  
К счастью, тот уже знал, как отвечать на такие вопросы.  
— Как товарищ — да. Как девушка — извини, не в моем вкусе.  
Александр кивнул, и Магнус был практически уверен, что увидел в его глазах улыбку.  
Белка всего-то полчаса поиздевалась по поводу гонок их эстафеты, но потом ей это надоело, а вскоре она и вовсе вместе с мамой отправилась мыться, сменив довольного Ваньку.  
Магнус пристроился в углу диванчика, утащил себе на колени стопку журналов и старых газет.  
В одной из них нашлось кое-что поинтереснее статей о новых производственных рекордах и росте удоев: тетрадный листок, исписанный крупным прыгающим почерком. Мельком глянув на болтающих между собой парней, Магнус убедился, что им не до него. Конечно, читать чужие письма невежливо, но будь письмо секретом, вряд ли Марина Ференцевна оставила бы его настолько на виду, верно ведь?  
«Дорогая Марина! — оптимистично начиналась записка. — Завтра у меня счастливый день — выпускают из того учреждения, куда ты всех нас так мило отправила на лечение. Думаю, ты уже предвкушаешь, как возьмешь нас на поруки и будешь следить, чтобы мы продолжали шагать по пути исправления, не пили водку и работали в родном колхозе на благо народа и партии? А не пошла бы ты в задницу, Мариночка?  
Но не спеши расстраиваться. Мы к тебе все-таки заглянем. Твоему мужу найдется, что тебе сказать, а я пока с твоей дочкой, например, пообщаюсь. Помнится, она у тебя красавица.  
Не скучай и жди нас в гости.  
Не знаю когда, но будем обязательно.»  
Вместо подписи стояла лаконичная «V». Хотя, может быть, это была просто галочка.  
Магнус снова глянул на Ваню с Александром, перевернул страницу, прикрывая компромат. Не стоило, конечно, читать, но... Какая же все-таки интересная жизнь у некоторых в этом колхозе!

Когда Магнус вернулся в баню вместе с Сашей, на улице уже заплескались летние сумерки, подсвеченные отблесками заката. Предбанник показался темноватым и очень тесным. Казалось, невозможно сделать и шага, чтобы не коснуться Александра, не задеть хотя бы плечом, если уж ничего больше позволить себе нельзя.  
— Хочешь, иди один? — Саша стянул майку через голову. На стену перед собой он смотрел так, будто за спиной у него образовалась Медуза Горгона, и обернуться значило мгновенно превратиться в камень.  
— Нет, я уже боюсь этой бани. Ты ведь не бросишь меня здесь?  
— Не брошу.  
Он вылез из штанов и, не дожидаясь Магнуса, скрылся за дверью. Тот перевел дыхание. Напомнил себе о бочке свежей колодезной воды — придется ведь туда нырять, если что! — и во второй раз за день храбро шагнул в баню. Теперь здесь было вполне терпимо. Жарко, да, но не настолько, чтобы расплавиться, как оставленная на солнце шоколадная конфета.  
Александр сидел на полке, прислонившись к стене, закрыв глаза и вытянув ноги. Такие красивые ноги, по которым так и тянуло пройтись губами — от щиколоток до бедер, а уж там...  
— Ты на меня смотришь, — уверенно сообщил Саша, не открывая глаз. Голос у него был нейтральный настолько, что такого равнодушия, пожалуй, не удалось бы добиться и роботу.  
— Ты красивый, — не стал отпираться Магнус. На душе у него ощутимо потеплело. То, что Сашенька вообще согласился поднять такую тему, — уже было огромным шагом в нужную сторону.  
— Вообще-то я парень.  
— И что? Многие скульпторы и поэты вдохновлялись красивым мужским телом.  
— Но ты-то не поэт.  
— Да, — Магнус устроился на полке у другой стены. — Но это все равно не отменяет того, что ты прекрасен. Может, я и не напишу об этом стихи...  
— И слава богу.  
— Но могу восхищаться про себя.  
Александр посмотрел на потолок, где вокруг лампочки плавали облака пара. Паузу он держал так, что Станиславский аплодировал бы стоя. Магнусу же хотелось бегать кругами и грызть ногти от нетерпения.  
— В общем... — Саша прикусил губу и сообщил негромко: — Ты, кажется, тоже ничего.  
С плеч Магнуса словно свалился невидимый Дворец Съездов, и стало так легко, что еще немного — и он тоже воспарил бы к потолку, порхая счастливым купидончиком.  
— Я не ничего, я гораздо лучше, чем ничего!  
Он знал, что выглядит счастливым идиотом, но что тут сделаешь, когда Саша только что... Ну, не признался в любви, вечной и до гроба, но хотя бы признал, что может рассмотреть такую возможность!  
Зато сам тракторист вовсе не разделял его радости, наоборот, свесил ноги с полки, потом слез с нее совсем.  
— Знаешь, давай все-таки по очереди мыться. Я так не могу.  
— Стой! — Магнус загородил собой дверь. Александр замер в шаге от него, словно налетел на невидимую стену. А еще спрятал руки за спину, чтобы даже случайно не прикоснуться. Магнусу разом расхотелось улыбаться. Такую реакцию он тоже знал. Когда парень тебя целует, а через миг отшатывается, и ты читаешь в его глазах и отвращение, и презрение, и надежду на то, что ему это только померещилось. А иногда такое случалось на утро после во всех отношениях отличной ночи, и тогда получалось еще хуже.  
Саша так не смотрел пока, но держался подальше.  
— Пожалуйста, останься, — попросил Магнус.  
— Для чего?  
— Я не буду на тебя кидаться. Я могу тихо сидеть в углу и даже не покушаться на тебя с веником. Не надо от меня убегать.  
Можно еще было добавить про Ваню — мол, разве тебе бы понравилось, если бы он от тебя шарахался, но это уже удар ниже пояса. Непорядочно, в общем.  
— Ну, может, веник как раз и пригодится, — Саша не то что совсем расслабился, но убегать все-таки передумал. Видимо, у него были какие-то свои представления о том, как должны вести себя мужчины, узнав, что они друг для друга вполне «ничего». И интересно бы узнать, откуда он таких представлений нахватался? Вредное влияние армии, что ли?  
— Договорились, — Магнус снова улегся на теплых досках, блаженно потянулся и показательно прикрыл глаза рукой — мол, не смотрю, не трогаю и вообще безобиден, как новорожденный теленок. — Хотя я вообще-то веником умею только пол подметать. Давай я лучше тебе спинку потру?  
— Нет.  
— А ты мне?  
Саша помолчал, потом спросил задумчиво:  
— Магнус, ты ведь специально это все?  
— Да.  
— И с чего вдруг?  
— Ничего себе вдруг! Я с приезда только на тебя и смотрю.  
— А мне казалось, вы с Ваней общаетесь.  
— Только потому, что ты куда-то исчезаешь все время.  
— Больше не буду.  
От ребенка это было бы ни к чему не обязывающим обещанием, которое он забудет на следующий же день. От Александра звучало почти что клятвой. Хотелось верить, что этот день, в самом деле, все изменит.  
Лето, и правда, многое изменило в размеренной жизни колхоза. Например, детей отпустили из школы, и теперь они оккупировали ближайший лесок. Ваня жаловался, что стало совершенно негде гулять — в какие кусты ни заверни, там обязательно обнаружится засада, а то и партизанский военно-полевой штаб. Приходилось брать трактор и уезжать на дальние луга, причем Клара говорила маме, что уходит на пленэр, а как Ваня успевал выполнять дневные нормы, науке было неизвестно. Впрочем, любовь творила еще и не такие чудеса.  
Еще на лето вернулись студенты и добавили красок в повседневную жизнь колхоза.  
— Это какой-то кошмар, — жаловалась Изабелла Магнусу. — Я уже не знаю, как от него отделаться!  
Они сидели в коровнике, вернее, на чердаке над ним, свесив ноги в открытый люк. Зимой там держали сено и солому, к лету почти все заканчивалось, и только последние несколько охапок на присыпанных пылью досках напоминали о былом великолепии.  
Коров должны были вот-вот пригнать, чего Белка и дожидалась. У одной из коров она подозревала мастит, Ваня Штерн был с ней согласен, но Изабелла хотела еще и экспертное мнение Магнуса.  
А пока ждешь, как же не поделиться проблемами?  
— Ну и что, что мы в детстве вместе купались голыми? Все так делали, и это вовсе не значит, что я теперь хочу с ним гулять. А он уверен, что такое сокровище. Ну как же, метеоролог будущий, да еще и в студенческой самодеятельности участвует... И кто бы знал, как меня достали его тупые шуточки!  
Вообще-то Магнусу тоже было на что пожаловаться, но вряд ли Белка посочувствовала бы, узнав, что ее брат до сих пор не хочет с ним целоваться. Скорее уж дала бы Магнусу такого пинка, что он летел бы с этого чердака до самого Балтийского моря.  
Приходилось молчать и слушать.  
— А этой ночью он что учудил?!  
— Это когда чей-то кот орал?  
— Какой кот! — Белка махнула рукой. — Это мое недоразумение явилось петь мне серенаду под окном. По-испански, ты только представь себе! Я уже почти кинула в него геранью, но мама отобрала — оказалось, коллекционная... А как хорошо было бы прибить!  
— Помочь? — деловито спросили снизу.  
Белка свесилась в люк, разглядывая Ваню Штерна.  
— С чем именно? — уточнила она осторожно.  
— С поклонником. Могу объяснить, что ты не хочешь с ним общаться. Больше не подойдет.  
Парень похлопал по ладони сложенным вдвое пастушьим кнутом. Изабелла вздрогнула.  
— Э, пока не надо, спасибо. Но я ценю твое предложение.  
— Тогда слезай, — он протянул ей руку. — Пойдем смотреть корову.  
Изабелла руку приняла и даже совершенно случайно споткнулась, спускаясь с последней ступеньки. Совершенно правильно, кстати, сделала. Магнус бы поступил точно так же, если бы хотел повиснуть на шее у кого-то настолько же симпатичного. Ваня Штерн мог поспорить по обаянию с Ваней Цаплиным — если бывал в хорошем настроении. В плохие дни парень превращался в мрачного и огрызающегося на всех черта, и тогда было проще дождаться изменения настроения, чем договориться с тем, что есть.  
Вот и сегодня Штерн-младший был явно не в самой лучшей фазе, но из коровника никого не погнал — и то хлеб!  
Мастит Магнус подтвердил. Не то чтобы он сильно разбирался в коровах, но из лекций до сих пор что-то помнил. Бык Джордан издалека косился на их компанию, но видел Штерна и не подходил. Зато за оградой на фоне догорающего заката нарисовался причудливо изогнутый силуэт.  
— Изабелла! Ты же обещала, что мы пойдем в клуб!  
— Я сказала — мечтай!  
— А мечты должны сбываться, —сказал студент Семен вдохновенно. — Пойдем на танцы.  
— Вообще-то она уже обещала этот вечер мне, — Ваня Штерн шагнул навстречу. Ему не хватало только шляпы и кольта у пояса, чтобы сойти за ковбоя, вступившегося за честь своей дамы.  
— И вы решили провести его по колено в навозе? Изабелла заслуживает лучшего! — с пафосом объявил Семен и покосился на оппонента, проверяя, достаточно ли тот впечатлен.  
Ваня молча развернул кнут. Встряхнул его, звонко щелкнув, описал круг над головой — и воздух загудел, рассекаемый широким кожаным жгутом. Еще круг закончился ударом по жерди, огораживающей загон. Она переломилась с громким сухим треском, перебитая ровно посередине.  
И раньше, чем обломки коснулись земли, студент уже успел отшагать половину расстояния до деревни.  
— У него есть все шансы стать чемпионом мира по спортивной ходьбе, — заметила Изабелла задумчиво. — А тебе в кино надо сниматься с такими трюками.  
— Вот еще, — Ваня свернул кнут. — Никакой от них пользы, еще и ограду теперь чинить.  
Насчет пользы Магнус бы поспорил, но зачем влезать, если Белка уже взяла Ваню под руку.  
— Завтра починишь, — заявила она. — А что ты еще умеешь? Вот, например, бутылку собьешь?  
— Вообще легко, — пожал плечами пастух. Помолчал и добавил: — Могу хоть прямо сейчас показать, если хочешь!  
— Спрашиваешь!  
В общем, коров Магнусу пришлось загонять в одиночку, но он не жаловался. Любое дело было лучше, чем сидеть и страдать по прекрасному недоступному Александру.  
Нет, он сдержал слово и исчезать перестал. Теперь ему было достаточно виновато посмотреть на Магнуса, и тот сам решал, что ехать с Сашей не лучшая идея. Ваня был прочно занят Кларой, так что компанию Магнусу составлял велосипед — с черной рамой, блестящим звонком и отличной проходимостью. Там, где велик проехать не мог, его можно было катить, а чуть дорога становилась лучше — опять садиться. Заменить Сашу он, конечно, не мог, но все равно радовал. Кроме того, в детстве у Магнуса велосипеда не было, и он теперь компенсировал себе все недокатанные годы.  
Вот и в этот жаркий июльский денек Магнус рулил на велосипеде на дальнее поле. С собой у него были бутерброды, банка с компотом и коварный план соблазнить Александра на совместный обед. А потом, может, все-таки... Хотя если и нет, то поговорить тоже сойдет.  
Когда Магнус приехал, Саша ковырялся в моторе трактора и меньше всего думал о романтичных посиделках. В нескольких словах, из которых печатными были только предлоги, Саша объяснил, что, возможно, сломалась какая-то важная вещь, и тогда надо звать Ваню и буксировать трактор в бокс. С другой стороны, это могла быть и не она, и тогда все можно починить на месте. А пока Магнус может идти в любую сторону и не лезть, потому что тут и без него все сложно.  
Магнус согласился. Сложил бутерброды под куст, где была хоть какая-то тень, прихватил пустую сумку и ушел в лес, собирать поспевшую вдоль опушек чернику. В моторах он все равно не разбирался, а попадаться под горячую руку не хотелось.  
Ягоды были крупные, иссиня-черные, сладкие. Магнус обещал себе, что оберет вот этот кустик — и вернется, но на следующем ягоды были даже лучше, а дальше маячил еще один... Магнус и сам не заметил, как прошел вдоль всего поля и вышел только в углу, где опушка смыкалась с соседним леском. Обратно пришлось идти довольно далеко, шурша ногами по скошенной и уже подсохшей траве.  
Саша сидел на земле, прислонившись к колесу трактора и задумавшись так глубоко, что даже не сразу заметил Магнуса.  
— У тебя вода с собой есть?  
— Что?  
— Есть вода?  
— Зачем?  
Магнус молча развернул к Саше перепачканные в черничном соке ладони.  
— Мало, — парень забрался в кабину, достал металлическую канистру и встряхнул. Она печально булькнула, подтверждая его правоту.  
— Ничего, у меня есть компот. Но руки им не помоешь.  
— Да уж...  
Александр открутил крышку, плеснул на руки Магнусу теплую после целого дня  
в нагретой солнцем кабине воду.  
— А еще у меня есть бутерброды, они с сыром, хотя теперь уже, наверно, с плавленым. И черника.  
Странно, но Саша почему-то не обрадовался. Полил Магнусу еще, подождал, пока он умоется. Вода стекала за воротник, прочерчивая по коже мокрые дорожки. Хотелось залезть в реку и не вылезать до вечера.  
— Ты пытаешься за мной ухаживать? — неожиданно спросил Александр.  
Все-таки у него был талант задавать неудобные вопросы. Магнус пригладил на затылке влажные волосы и решил, что вряд ли его перекрестят гаечным ключом, если сказать правду. Саша же атеист.  
— Да. Тебя это раздражает?  
Александр задумался, и Магнус порадовался, что тоже может заводить в тупик вопросами.  
— Это неправильно, — наконец решил тот.  
— Почему? — снова спросил Магнус, почти уверенный, что готового ответа у парня нет.  
— Потому что, — Саша глотнул из канистры, поморщился, — если бы это было правильно, это бы не запрещали.  
— Ты про законы? Между прочим, до тридцать третьего года такой статьи не было. Так что, может, не так все и безнадежно, а?  
Александр посмотрел на него, потом на трактор — и, кажется, ни один из собеседников ему не понравился, потому что он сменил тему:  
— Ты что-то там говорил про бутерброды? Давай их съедим и пойдем уже в деревню, а то вечер скоро.  
— Все-таки пойдем?  
— Ну да. Я не знаю, что еще можно сделать. Ремень ГРМ в порядке, радиатор не перегрелся, масло, бензин — все в норме. Остается только решить, что барабашка пошалил.  
Магнус отыскал бутерброды не сразу: видимо, барабашка отметился и тут. С банки с компотом пришлось стряхивать муравьев — и откуда только набежали? Александр нагреб охапку почти сухой травы, и Магнус тут же на ней растянулся. Сено немножко кололось, пыталось пролезть под воротник, но все равно лежать и смотреть на плывущие по небу облака было фантастически хорошо. Особенно учитывая, что Саша сидел рядом.  
Тот кашлянул. Потом еще раз, чтобы не осталось сомнений, что он не просто поперхнулся крошкой.  
Магнус повернул голову. Солнце закатывалось за верхушки деревьев и светило прямо в глаза. Александр выглядел смущенным и явно не знал, как вообще начать и как при этом не провалиться сквозь землю от смущения.  
— В воскресенье новый фильм в клуб должны привезти, — наконец «родил» он. — Ты пойдешь?  
Если Магнус хоть что-то понимал в ухаживаниях, то его только что позвали в кино. Это звучало сказочнее, чем предположение о барабашке, испортившем трактор.  
— Спрашиваешь! — Магнус кинулся на шею парню.  
Увернуться от его объятий Саша не успел. Нет, Магнус не планировал ничего такого, все получилось само. Секунду они держали равновесие, но потом сила тяжести победила, и Александр оказался на сене, а Магнус — на Александре.  
— Обязательно пойдем, — повторил Магнус на случай, если Саша не услышал, и потерся щекой об его щеку.  
Тот замер и, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Видимо, вспомнил памятный вечер с рижским бальзамом.  
— Если решаешь бить или нет — то лучше не по лицу, — заблаговременно предупредил Магнус. — Вопросы задавать будут... врать придется...  
Он приподнялся на локтях, не решаясь посмотреть Саше в лицо.  
Если тот и хотел его ударить, то передумал. Поднятую уже руку опустил Магнусу на плечо. Осторожно, будто сам не знал, что делать дальше.  
Хотя, может, и правда не знал?  
Магнус погладил Александра по щеке, наклонился ближе и бережно, почти невесомо коснулся губами его губ. Саша вздрогнул, но ни отворачиваться, ни отталкивать Магнуса не стал, то есть одобрил. Скорее всего. Значит, можно было поцеловать его снова, уже смелее пробуя на вкус его губы, прикоснуться к ним языком. Александр обнял Магнуса за талию, прижал к себе вплотную, так что между телами не пробралась бы и травинка. Погладил по спине.  
— Я думал, это будет по-другому, — выговорил он тихо. — Ну, так... Не важно, в общем. А оказывается — здорово.  
— Тогда надо повторить! — Магнус перекатился по сену, чтобы Саша оказался сверху, закинул ему ногу на бедро. — И, думаю, не один раз. Иди сюда, хороший мой...  
Ночь наступила как-то очень быстро. Вроде только что солнце еще ползло над вершинами деревьев, а уже раз — и ухнуло вниз, выбросив вслед за собой пригоршни звезд. Под ними целоваться было еще лучше.  
И фары второго трактора в темноте заметны издалека. Поэтому к приезду Вани Магнус уже сидел на приличном расстоянии от Александра, и даже самый строгий блюститель нравов не нашел бы, к чему придраться.  
Хотя у Вани фантазия оказалась богаче:  
— Ну вот, за них вся деревня переживает, а они тут чернику жрут и компот пьянствуют! Чего домой-то не едете?  
— Трактор не заводится, — объяснил Александр, не оглядываясь на Магнуса.  
— Вот, еще и трактор сломали! В общем, хватит отдыхать, поехали в деревню. Там — бешенство!  
— Чего-чего? — опешил Магнус.  
— В любом случае, это ждет, — безапелляционно заявил Саша. — Вань, подъедь поближе и посвети мне. Я, кажется, понял, что тут сломалось.  
Магнус остался сидеть на сене и чесать в затылке. То ли Саша все это время думал исключительно про трактор — и тогда Магнусу стоит поставить себе мысленную двойку за совращение. То ли Саша гений, и его осенило, как Менделеева таблицей, а Ньютона — яблоком...  
С бешенством же все было еще запутаннее. Оказалось, что заболели четыре коровы сразу. Мирно вернулись с пастбища, дались, чтобы их подоили, а потом внезапно свихнулись и умчались в ночь, залягав всех, кто пытался им помешать.  
Когда Ваня уезжал, Белка и Ваня Штерн осматривали остальных, а Марина Ференцевна собирала народ на поиски сбежавших. И в этом деле оба трактора были бы кстати, у них же фары!  
— Так и будут оба, — Саша вытер руки о штаны и полез в кабину.  
Трактор чихнул, порычал и завелся. Магнусу снова только и оставалось, что удивляться. Нет, серьезно, эта машинка сломалась настолько кстати и так легко починилась... Кто тут вообще кого соблазнял?!

В воскресенье в кино Александр с Магнусом не пошли. Во-первых, была гроза. Во-вторых, в клубе они могли бы максимум подержаться за руки в темном зале. Прилюдно же целоваться с другими коммунистами можно было только Брежневу, всем остальным для такого дела приходилось уединяться где-нибудь за закрытой дверью... на кровати под покрывалом в розовый цветочек. И в комнате по-особенному уютно, когда шторы задернуты, в окна лупит дождь, а тучи то и дело швыряются молниями. И даже если кто-то стучит в дверь, то можно сделать вид, что спал и не слышал.  
А шаги в коридоре...  
— Вот же черт! — Магнус было нырнул под кровать, но Саша вовремя вытащил его за ногу обратно и сам нырнул на освободившееся место. Магнус улегся, замотался в покрывало и попытался сделать вид, что постель в такой вид привел именно он. Ага, во сне и случайно.  
— Чего ты... А, спишь. Понятно...  
Ваня прошлепал через комнату, оставляя на ковре мокрые следы.  
— Слушай, Магнус, можно я у тебя спрячусь? Ты только никому не говори, что я тут, а то тетя Женя...  
— Ты про Евгению Григорьевну, жену бывшего председателя?  
— Ну да, — Ваня упал на стул, плюхнув об него мокрой одеждой. — Представляешь, она, значит, пошла в гости к тете Марине. Я-то думал, на весь день — кто же высунется по такой погоде?! А она возьми да вернись. А мы с Кларой там... Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Магнус понимал его даже лучше, чем Ваня мог представить.  
— И дверь вы, конечно, не заперли, — кивнул он. Убедился, что уже может показываться гостям, не опасаясь, что его не так поймут, и сполз с кровати. — Пойдем, я тебя хоть чаем напою, а то простудишься еще.  
Но прежде чем выйти, он затолкал покрывало под кровать. Из-под кружевного подзора ему показали кулак, но этим все и ограничилось.  
— И что теперь думаешь делать? — спросил Магнус несчастного влюбленного. — Жениться ведь заставят!  
— Да я разве против?! Главное, чтобы тетя Женя меня раньше не убила. Видел бы ты, с каким видом она мчалась за мной со сковородкой!  
Погруженный в свои нерадостные мысли Ваня и не заметил, что на столе уже стоят две чашки. Как не заметил и того, что в комнате скрипнуло окно. Еще через пару минут в дом вошел вполне натурально мокрый Александр. Магнус подозревал, что для такого эффекта ему пришлось как минимум искупаться в садовой бочке.  
— Тетя Женя бегает по деревне и обыскивает дома, — сообщил он Ване, а Магнус выставил на стол третью чашку. — Скоро доберется и сюда.  
— Так, мне срочно надо исчезнуть!  
Ваня кинулся к лазу в погреб, но Саша ухватил его за шиворот.  
— Куда? А отбиваться, если что, огурцами будешь? Давай на чердак, там хоть в окно выскочить можно!  
— С чердака? — скептически изогнул бровь Магнус.  
— Ой, поверь, это куда безопаснее, чем встретиться с тетей Женей и ее сковородкой!  
Ваня залпом опустошил пару чашек, не разбирая, где чья, зачерпнул из вазочки пряников и полез прятаться на чердак.  
Магнус снова остался наедине с Александром.  
— Признайся, ты же пошутил насчет обыска?  
— Если бы! — Саша отбросил со лба мокрые волосы. — Ты не представляешь, на что способна тетя Женя, когда дело касается Клары!  
Магнус мало общался с Евгенией Григорьевной: она официально была художницей, то есть, состояла в Союзе Художников и к делам колхоза особого отношения не имела, так что приходилось верить на слово.  
— Но, может, я хотя бы успею немного тебя согреть?  
Магнус только успел притянуть Александра к себе, как в дверь постучали. Пришлось спешно расцепляться и в очередной раз изображать чаепитие.  
Евгения Григорьевна была в домашнем платье, калошах на босу ногу, а растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы и вовсе делали ее похожей на утопленницу, которая только что выбралась из реки. Ее свита — лично Марина Ференцевна, Изабелла и Ваня Штерн — и то проигрывала по производимому впечатлению.  
— О, Саша! А я-то думала, куда ты подевался, — мирно заметила Марина Ференцевна, но Евгения Григорьевна ее перебила:  
— Магнус, вы извините, что мы к вам так врываемся, но нам срочно нужен Ваня Цаплин. Вы его не видели?  
— А то он жениться не хочет, — наябедничала Белка. — А придется!  
Ваня Штерн задумчиво накручивал на локоть веревку, укладывая ее ровными кольцами.  
— Так вы пришли ему предложение делать? А разве не к невесте сватов должны засылать? — Магнус призвал на помощь все свои актерские способности.  
— К невесте — это если жениха не застают у нее без штанов! — не стала скрывать суровую правду Евгения Григорьевна и бегло, как в прицел снайперской винтовки, осмотрела комнату.  
— Это меняет дело, — согласился Магнус. — Давайте искать жениха вместе.  
Он первым заглянул под стол, потом в шкаф, на печку и даже открыл крышку подпола. На чердаке что-то рухнуло. «Сваты» молча уставились на Магнуса, проверяя, есть ли у него хоть капля совести.  
— Кошки, наверно, — Магнус пожал плечами.  
— Пойду проверю, — поднялся Александр.  
— Нет уж, братец, ты лицо заинтересованное, так что сиди! — сурово потребовала Белка. — Ваня?  
— Угу, — Штерн исчез за дверью.  
— Может, чаю, милые дамы?  
Евгения Григорьевна наотрез отказалась, Марина Ференцевна и Изабелла неохотно последовали ее примеру.  
На чердаке снова раздался грохот, потом боевой кошачий вопль, сменившийся истошным ором.  
Ваня вернулся, притащив с собой пленника — пушистого серого кота с желтыми глазами и нахальной мордой. Как только его посадили на пол, он принял независимый вид и начал намываться после грязных человеческих рук.  
— Похож, но не он, — вздохнула Изабелла. — Пошли, у нас еще три дома не проверены.  
Компания снова отправилась под дождь, и к ним присоединился Александр. Он оглянулся на Магнуса с порога, развел руками, без слов поясняя, что и рад бы остаться, но должен же кто-то будет отбивать Ваню, чтобы он все-таки дожил до свадьбы.  
Магнусу в утешение остался кошак. Который уже запрыгнул на стол и теперь заглядывал в чашки, проверяя, нет ли там чего-нибудь вкусного.  
— Ну, только сигары не хватает, а так — вылитый британский премьер, — Магнус ухватил кошака за шкирку и перетащил себе на колени. — Будешь Черчиллем. Ну, или просто Черчем.  
Ваня был счастлив. В новом костюме, в перекосившемся галстуке, со стоящими дыбом волосами и легкой паникой в глазах, он все равно светил ошалевшей улыбкой, затмевая собой солнце, электрические лампочки и рыжие волосы невесты. Хотя, может быть, он просто нравился Магнусу больше, чем Клара, которую он почти не знал.  
В райцентр, расписываться в ЗАГС, они ездили на колхозном грузовике, в открытом кузове которого поместился и жених, и свидетели, и родители, и даже приехавшая по такому случаю бабуля Вани Цаплина. Эта бодрая старушка носила брючные костюмы, курила, кажется, еще с 1917 года, когда впервые попросила сигаретку после взятия Зимнего, коротко стригла волосы и обещала пережить всех, включая собственного внука. Магнус был в полном восторге, поцеловал даме руку, был выруган старорежимным шалопаем, чем восхитился еще больше.  
— Мне стоит ревновать? — спросил Александр мимоходом, словно случайно оказавшись плечом к плечу с Магнусом.  
— Конечно, — Магнус сжал его пальцы. — Такая женщина... Представляешь ее в молодости?  
— В черной кожанке и с маузером?  
— Хотя бы.  
— Ты прав, она потрясающая.  
— Так, ревновать, похоже, придется мне?!  
Саша засмеялся. Вообще, оставаться мрачной рядом с сияющим Ваней не смогла даже его бабуля и вскоре уже обучала гармониста исполнять фокстрот и падеспань.  
Столы выставили прямо на улице, потому что даже контора не вместила бы столько гостей, а готовили всей деревней, и каждая хозяйка принесла свое коронное блюдо. Посуду тоже давали у кого что нашлось, а вот водки было на удивление мало. Видимо, все любители отсеялись еще на этапе Валентина, а остальным было хорошо и так. Крики о том, что салат горчит, а курник совершенно точно горький, то и дело поднимали с места молодую парочку и заставляли показывать, насколько хорошо они целуются. Клара поначалу смущалась, но потом вошла во вкус, и на счете «пятьдесят» гости начали сдаваться. Самые стойкие досчитали до семидесяти, после чего совестно стало даже им. Ваню с Кларой совесть не беспокоила, и новоиспеченной теще пришлось подзатыльником напоминать молодым, что до первой брачной ночи еще и дожить надо.  
Магнус не то что завидовал — нет, он искренне был рад за парочку и желал, чтобы у них все было хорошо. Но в голову сама собой пробралась мысль о том, что жениться рано или поздно и ему придется, и Саша на той свадьбе будет разве что свидетелем. А ведь как бы здорово, чтобы он, в белом костюме...  
Магнус тряхнул волосами, разгоняя лишние мысли, и пошел приглашать на танец бабулю Цаплину. Он бы себе не простил, если бы хоть раз не потанцевал с женщиной, тушившей окурки о ступени Зимнего дворца.  
Не веселился разве что Семен. Он уже высказался о том, что Клара загубила себе жизнь — кто же сейчас выходит замуж в восемнадцать?! Получил пинка от нее и прицельное попадание огурцом в лоб от Вани, но и на этом не успокоился. После второй рюмки студента потянуло на философию, и он взялся объяснять смысл жизни всем, кто, к несчастью для них, оказался рядом.  
— Эх вы, строители коммунизма, борцы за светлое будущее... Да что б вы знали, я готов поменять свой партбилет на пару приличных джинсов!  
Стулья по соседству с ним стремительно пустели, потому что кому охота слушать чужие пьяные откровения, когда есть занятия поинтереснее? Магнус, Ваня Штерн, Изабелла и Александр пока держались, и Сеня переключился на них.  
— Вот вы тут сидите и думаете, что все так и должно быть! А вот в Америке...  
Саша поднялся и пошел поздравлять новобрачных. Магнус задумчиво следил за ним, краем уха прислушиваясь к монологу Семена.  
— У них там — свобода! А у нас?! Вот ты, Белка, выйдешь замуж за своего пастуха... Пастух! За границей уже и профессии такой нет, там все роботы делают. А у нас кто-то всю жизнь тратит, чтоб коровам хвосты крутить!  
Саша остановился около Клары, что-то ей сказал, и девушка, засмеявшись, расцеловала его в обе щеки. Новоиспеченный муж показал кулак обоим, а потом тоже обнял Александра и поцеловал по-брежневски — прямо в губы, зараза такая! Магнус на минуту забыл, как дышать, и только мог смотреть, как Саша — вот уж кто стоически держался! — сначала отпихивает друга, потом снова целуется с его женой. Что и говорить, по части маскировки он мог бы и Штирлицу уроки давать.  
Тем временем терпение закончилось у Вани Штерна.  
— Я тут трачу жизнь на то, чтобы пиявки вроде тебя имели свой бутерброд с колбасой к завтраку. Но когда я об этом думаю, так и хочется отравить всех коров и засыпать солью поля, чтобы ты, урод, сдох с голоду и не портил жизнь нормальным людям, — бросил он и резко встал, чуть не опрокинув скамейку.  
— Чтоб тебе... за Полярным кругом за погодой следить! — припечатал он напоследок и быстро зашагал куда-то по улице.  
Магнус тоже поднялся.  
— Я вспомнил, что молоко... на утюге не выключено, — пробормотал он и двинулся в противоположную сторону.  
Что и говорить, студент умел испортить настроение. Удивительно еще, как рядом с ним коровы простоквашей не доились... Магнус снова вздохнул. Ладно уж, Семен, пожалуй, был и ни при чем. А вот Александр! Сначала он, значит, целуется с лучшим другом, потом обнимает чужих жен. Да, в таком его поведении была и заслуга Магнуса — как-никак именно он учил Александра целоваться! Но все-таки было намного спокойнее, когда тот даже смотреть на других стеснялся. А теперь что? Пойдет по рукам? Отобьет у сестры блондинистого Штерна? И что тогда делать Магнусу? Разве что тоже переезжать за Полярный круг и выращивать там кукурузу. На пару с Семеном, который будет наблюдать за погодой!  
Задумавшись, Магнус сам не заметил, как ноги привели его к дому. Видимо, дурацкая отговорка про утюг оказалась для него убедительнее, чем для Семена.  
Черчилль спал на нагретом солнцем крыльце и только лениво передернул ухом, когда Магнус сел рядом.  
— Надо было тебе что-нибудь со стола захватить, — повинился Магнус. — Ничего, если я не буду возвращаться?  
Кот зевнул и повернулся к нему спиной, показывая, что встречал собеседников и поинтереснее.  
Калитка скрипнула минут через двадцать, когда Магнусу уже надоело гладить Черчилля, но не настолько, чтобы возвращаться на свадьбу.  
— Ты чего убежал? — спросил Саша, опираясь на перила крыльца.  
— Завидую чужому счастью, — честно ответил Магнус.  
— Надо не завидовать. Надо свое строить, — глубокомысленно изрек Александр. — Думаю, еще час-другой нас никто не хватится.  
— Хм...  
Эта мысль, определенно, стоила того, чтобы рассмотреть ее поближе. Главное — не забыть запереть дверь, и...  
— И все-таки как тебе?  
— В смысле? — удивился Саша.  
— Я про Ваню, который тебя целовал при всех. Как-никак, ты ведь об этом мечтал?  
Может быть, момент был и не подходящий, может, такое вообще не стоило спрашивать, но у Магнуса до сих пор чесались кулаки, когда он вспоминал, как Александр — его Александр! — обнимался с Ваней!  
— Тот поцелуй надо было закусывать, — Саша сел рядом, привалившись к Магнусу плечом. Улица выглядела пустой, и если бы не отдаленные звуки гармошки, можно было бы решить, что вся деревня и вовсе вымерла. Магнус рискнул приобнять Александра, тот обернулся к нему. — И нет, это не потянет на самое запоминающееся событие в жизни, если ты об этом.  
— А как тебе Клара?  
— Тоже, определенно, не моя судьба, — уверенно отозвался Александр и, оглядевшись по сторонам, чмокнул Магнуса в губы. — Ты выигрываешь у обоих.  
— У тебя тоже нет конкурентов, — Магнус отпихнул полезшего к ним третьим кота и потянул Сашу в дом. Продолжать стоило за задернутыми занавесками. И дверь, дверь не забыть запереть!

А утром нашли труп.  
Ваня Штерн пошел выгонять коров на пастбище и, проходя мимо машинно-тракторной станции, обнаружил студента. Тот лежал на перевернутой зубовой бороне, напоминая йога на гвоздях. Разница была в том, что у йогов обычно гвозди не уходят в тело, а здесь Семена насадили на зубья, как жука на булавки, и вся земля под бороной пропиталась кровью.  
Участковый, Леонид Игнатьевич Волков, потом говорил, как же ему повезло, что тело нашел именно Штерн. Будь это кто-нибудь другой, он вполне мог перебудить криками всю деревню, а то и улечься в обморок рядом с трупом, чтобы следующему прохожему было веселее. Ваня же тихо-мирно разбудил Марину Ференцевну, за пять минут объяснил ей суть дела, а сам ушел караулить покойника. Если он и переживал, то по нему этого заметно не было.  
Магнусу о происшествии рассказал Александр.  
— Слушай, тут такое дело... А ты что, еще спишь?  
— Ну, — Магнус откинул одеяло и потянулся. — Можешь присоединиться, если хочешь.  
Саша помотал головой, и до Магнуса с опозданием дошло, что его друг вовсе не настроен на продолжение вчерашнего. И смотрит так серьезно, словно кто-то умер, как минимум.  
— Что случилось? Ваня с утра разглядел, на ком женился, и теперь разводится? Ночью перепутал невесту с тещей, и теперь первая обижается, а вторая счастлива? Или... неужели он осознал, что вообще не по девочкам, и теперь гоняется за шурином с букетом цветов и веревкой?!  
— Магнус, перестань меня смешить! — Саша разогнулся, вытирая слезы. Видимо, до такой степени сочувствовал другу в его воображаемых бедах. — Семена убили.  
— В смысле — убили?! — опешил Магнус.  
— Ну, Леонид Игнатьевич говорит, что его ударили, и он упал на борону. А раз его даже не попытались спасти...  
— Значит, хотели, чтобы умер, — согласился Магнус, и одеяло показалось ему втрое привлекательнее, чем раньше. Не любил он милицию.  
— В общем, наш участковый — вы вроде еще не знакомы? — всех допрашивает, где были и что видели. Я сказал, что ушел домой спать, но если надо...  
Магнус понял, что не может больше смотреть на Александра, и перевернулся, уткнувшись лбом в подушку. Саша выглядел таким непоколебимо порядочным! Он бы действительно сказал, где был, если бы Магнус попросил. даже не задумавшись, что навсегда сломает себе жизнь!  
— Не надо, — глухо выговорил Магнус. — Ни в коем случае не говори, что был у меня. Могут возникнуть вопросы, и если появится хоть тень подозрения... Саша, ты просто не представляешь, насколько в тюрьме не любят таких, как мы.  
— А ты представляешь?  
Магнус крепче зажмурился, вцепляясь в угол подушки. Та ночь в СИЗО... Он знал, что могло быть хуже. Хотя бы он не был один. Хотя бы их все-таки разняли в конце...  
— Лично — нет, но слышал много. В общем, лучше сразу повеситься в камере. Ну, так говорят, — Магнус сел, свесил ноги с кровати, нащупывая тапки, потом вспомнил, что вчера оставил их у двери.  
Надо было срочно брать себя в руки и найти в ситуации что-то положительное.  
— За убийство сидеть по крайней мере престижно... Хотя в нем ни тебя, ни меня заподозрить не могли. С покойным мы не ругались, я его вообще почти не знал. Так что давай договоримся — я был дома, а ты... тоже дома, только у себя. Все ведь знают, как ты на алкоголь реагируешь, никто не удивится.  
Саша неохотно кивнул. 

Официально проблем с законом у Магнуса не было. Но, к сожалению, он не мог причислить себя к тем добропорядочным людям, которые видят милиционеров, только когда получают паспорт или, например, случайно оказываются свидетелями. Магнуса иногда забирали на таких квартирах, что папа хватался сначала за голову, потом за ремень, пытаясь объяснить, что развлекаться можно тихо, мирно и дома. И вовсе не обязательно для этого таскаться по притонам. После арестов с непременным «занесением в личное тело» ремень Магнуса не впечатлял, и его тянуло на новые приключения — до следующего раза.  
Так что на участкового Магнус смотрел без тени доверия и уж точно без симпатии. Он не верил, что товарищ Волков найдет преступника, но точно знал, что будет, если попытаться предъявить свое алиби. Нет уж, был дома, один, и точка.  
— Итак, Байюс Магнус Дзинтарсович, все верно?  
Магнус кивнул, впечатленный. Прочитать его отчество с первого раза и без запинки удавалось немногим.  
— Год рождения?  
— Тысяча девятьсот сорок шестой.  
— Место рождения?  
— Рига, Латышская ССР.  
— Чем занимались вчера вечером? — так же без паузы бросил участковый.  
— Был дома, спал, — выдал Магнус заранее подготовленный ответ.  
— В шесть вечера? — поднял бровь Волков.  
— День выдался нелегкий. Выпил, — Магнус и сам понимал, что отделываться односложными предложениями — значит показывать свою неприязнь, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сам вид милицейской формы вызывал фантомную боль в почках и нижней челюсти. — Пошел к себе, а что, нельзя?  
— Почему нельзя? Можно, — щедро позволил милиционер. — Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?  
— Кот подойдет?  
— Кто-нибудь говорящий.  
— Нет, не может, — Магнус сжал кулаки так, что пальцы свело судорогой.

И пускай сейчас за окном было лето, ничуть не похожее на промозглую рижскую осень, и пускай подтянутый Волков не имел ничего общего с капитаном Юльчеком, все равно. Это просто не могло закончиться чем-то хорошим. Разве что настоящий убийца взял бы и сознался... Может, у него за ночь совесть проснулась?  
В это верилось еще меньше, чем в следовательские способности Волкова.  
— За столом вы сидели рядом с покойным Люлевым?  
— Сидел, — Магнус кивнул. — Потом устал слушать пургу, которую он нес, и ушел домой.  
Повторить то, что он никого не видел, и его вряд ли кто-то заметил, пришлось еще раз двадцать. Участковый воспринимал это на удивление спокойно, просто отмечал что-то в планшетке, и Магнус слегка успокоился. Зато его начал интересовать другой вопрос — кто же на самом деле убийца? Не бабуля же Цаплина решила покарать студента за диссидентские речи?  
Магнус представил себе старушку, толкающую нетрезвого Семена на борону и при этом не выпускающую из зубов неизменную папиросу. Пришлось бы товарищу Волкову играть в Шерлока Холмса и опознавать бабулю по виду пепла... А кроме нее и чужих в деревне не было, значит — кто-то из своих?  
— Спасибо, товарищ Байюс, пока можете быть свободны, — участковый протянул Магнусу протокол на подпись. — Вот здесь напишите...  
Он уставился на Магнуса, который уже начал выводить: «С моих слов...» Взгляды скрестились над листом бумаги, как два луча, и Магнус настолько четко понял, о чем думает участковый, как если бы тот произнес все это вслух: «Он знает, как подписывать протоколы. Где и когда он это делал?»  
Личное дело без приводов. Чистая биография. Высшее образование. А что, если он вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдает?! В конце концов, где вы видели казаха с фамилией Байюс?!  
— Вы задержаны до выяснения обстоятельств, — передумал Волков. — Думаю, товарищ Березкина разрешит нам воспользоваться кладовкой в качестве КПЗ...  
Сидеть в кладовке в наручниках! Магнус пнул швабру, она упала, загремев по пустому ведру. Пришлось вставать, поднимать — что заняло от силы тридцать секунд — и снова начинать думать, чем же себя занять, когда ты арестован, но допрашивают пока всех остальных. Комната, метр на полтора, была тесной, с потолка свисала одинокая лампочка на голом шнуре. Для Магнуса принесли стул — что называется, создали все удобства! И теперь время тянулось со скоростью улитки, переползающей садовую тропинку, и даже секундная стрелка словно прилипла к цифеблату.  
Часа в два участковый снова отвел Магнуса в кабинет Марины Ференцевны.  
— С вами хотят поговорить. Не делайте глупостей, договорились?  
Магнус ждал кого угодно — от Александра, который явился, чтобы трогательно пойти вместе с ним в тюрьму (и этим прикончить их обоих), до бабули Цаплиной с ее мифическим маузером. Однако гостья оказалась еще более неожиданной.  
— Я пришла убеждать тебя покаяться, — заявила Белка мрачно и устроилась в мамином кресле напротив Магнуса. — Сашка сам к тебе рвался, но Леонид Игнатьевич решил, что моя красота лучше повлияет на твое загрубевшее сердце. На него же повлияла.  
Магнус кивнул. А вдруг участковый их подслушивает? Если заговорить про алиби, не получится ли, что он подставит своего Александра?  
— Ну, давай, кайся, — поторопила его Белка.  
— Сейчас, погоди. Дай с мыслями собраться.  
Магнус пару раз звонко приложился лбом об стол. Легче не стало. В голове все так же царила мысль о том, что он не убивал, так за что же с ним так?! Остальные малодушно поддакивали.  
— Будешь косить под психа? — уточнила Белка. — Потренируйся еще, пока не очень убедительно получается.  
— Вот что, запиши номер телефона, пусть Саша позвонит и спросит Августа Эдуардовича. Надо сказать, что от меня. И... — Магнус задумался, не зная, как сформулировать. — В общем, скажи Саше, что Август Эдуардович все знает. Да, так слово в слово и передай, хорошо?  
— Это как-то... неожиданно получается, — заметила девушка. — Я думала, ты будешь бросаться на колени и умолять простить за то, что оставил меня без поклонника.  
Номер она все-таки записала, прямо на руке, как школьница — шпаргалку к контрольной.  
— А мне самой этому Августу позвонить нельзя?  
— Может быть не тот эффект, на который ты рассчитываешь, — туманно, но честно предупредил Магнус. —Просто поверь.  
В контору заглянул участковый.  
— Ну, как тут?  
— Говорит, что не виноват. Я ему верю, — пожала плечами Белка и встала. — Пойду я, пожалуй.  
— Иди-иди. Маме скажи, что если товарищ Байюс ни в чем не виноват, то скоро он к ней вернется. А пока — пройдемте в отделение, гражданин.

Отделение милиции в районном центре выглядело вполне невинно — такой деревянный одноэтажный домик рядом с пожарной каланчой. По соседству — конюшня, и Леонид Игнатьевич припарковал машину как раз рядом с ней. По привычке, видимо.  
В кабинете было чисто, чуть-чуть пахло сигаретами. Ленин с портрета над столом смотрел сурово и призывал Магнуса отбросить все личное и идти на строительство коммунизма. Ну, или хоть на заготовку сена, сразу же, как только его выпустят из тюрьмы.  
Участковый Волков прошелся по комнате, остановился напротив Магнуса, заложив руки за спину.  
— Ты ведь убил? Сознавайся, сволочь.  
Пожалуй, сомнения у него в голосе было многовато, да и особой злости не чувствовалось.  
— Да какая ж я сволочь, я так... агроном.  
По пути у Магнуса было время еще раз все обдумать, но он это делать не стал. И так понятно, что провалился по всем пунктам. Обещал не влезать в неприятности — влез! Обещал не связываться с милицией — задержан по подозрению в убийстве. Обещал не звонить — и, возможно, Саша уже передает привет дорогому папаше.  
Хуже уже некуда.  
Поэтому оставалось только выдохнуть, попытаться поудобнее устроиться на жестком казенном стуле и продолжать следить за участковым. Потому что когда тебя бьют неожиданно — это намного больнее, чем когда удара ждешь.  
— И решил окучить Изабеллу Березкину?  
— Нет, она уже с пастухом селекцией занимается.  
— А студент?  
— Ну, он метеоролог. Наблюдал, видимо.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что это Иван Штерн убил Семена Люлева?  
— Издеваетесь, товарищ участковый? — удивился Магнус. — Ему-то с чего? Нет никакого смысла убивать неудачливого соперника. И мне, кстати, тоже. Вот если б я на Штерна покушался...  
— Где ты был вечером?  
— Сидел на крыльце с котом. Потом спал.  
— Один спал?  
— С котом.  
— А почему тебя видели у коровника?  
— Кто видел?  
Участковый довольно ухмыльнулся, и Магнус выдал себе мысленный подзатыльник. Надо же так глупо попасться!  
— В смысле, вдруг у этого свидетеля зрение плохое, и он с кем-то меня перепутал? — попытался объясниться он, но явно поздно. Милиционер ему уже не верил.  
— Итак, на свадьбе Семен выпил, верно?  
— Все выпили, — осторожно подтвердил Магнус.  
— Вы с ним поссорились?  
— Нет, с ним...  
Магнус вспомнил, как Ваня Штерн отбрил студента, а потом встал и быстро ушел. Один и тоже без свидетелей. Можно было рассказать об этом товарищу Волкову, но подставлять своего, колхозного, и сдавать его милиции — еще чего не хватало!  
— Что — с ним? — поторопил его участковый.  
— С ним смысла не было ссориться, — уже успел придумать ответ Магнус. — Поэтому я просто ушел. К коту. Кстати, не знаете, его покормил сегодня кто-нибудь?  
Кажется, участковый слегка опешил от его наглости.  
— Вообще-то милиция не занимается вопросами питания кошек. Давайте лучше еще раз пройдемся по вашей биографии, товарищ Байюс. Итак, вы родились в Риге?  
Телефонный звонок раздался ближе к ночи, когда и Леонид Игнатьевич устал задавать вопросы, и сам Магнус уже заговорился настолько, что теперь путал год рождения с годом поступления в университет, а тот — с датой рождения отца. Участковый ругался, но так ни разу и не ударил. Неужели где-то еще оставались порядочные милиционеры?!  
— Слушаю, товарищ майор, — тем временем говорил в трубку Волков, и на его лице вместо усталости начинала проступать откровенная злость. — В смысле — отпустить?! Вы серьезно? А вы хоть...  
Трубка разразилась потоком ругательств, которые услышал даже Магнус, хотя и сидел в паре метров от телефона. Если бы он не был так вымотан допросом, он бы обрадовался. Значит, Александр таки выполнил просьбу, и теперь все будет хорошо. По крайней мере, насчет тюрьмы можно не волноваться, а с Сашей... Наверно, как-нибудь объяснятся. И вообще, об этом можно и после подумать.  
— Так точно, понял, — отчеканил Волков, когда звонивший взял паузу перевести дух. — Отпустить с извинениями, протокол уничтожить, искать других подозреваемых. Будет сделано.  
Когда он положил трубку, Магнусу даже захотелось извиниться, но под презрительным взглядом участкового слова не шли с языка. Тот молча снял с него наручники и распахнул дверь отделения. Видимо, это и считалось извинениями. Магнус не стал требовать большего.

От районного центра до колхоза было километров восемь. Очередной жаркий день сменился прохладным вечером, и Магнус бодро зашагал по грунтовой дороге, согреваясь на ходу. Лес стоял по обе стороны непроницаемо черными стенами. На небо, подразогнав звезды, выкатилась половинка луны, и оно казалось потоком, который уже затопил все там, сверху, и вот-вот прольется на землю водопадом лунного света. Внезапно вернувшаяся свобода кружила голову, и Магнус даже начал мурлыкать себе под нос песенку, но хорошее настроение испортила вынырнувшая из теней фигура.  
Ваня Штерн появился так неожиданно, словно телепортацию уже изобрели, и он каждый день пользовался ею вместо велосипеда.  
— А, тебя уже отпустили? — отметил он, как обычно ничему не удивляясь. — Тогда пойдем обратно.  
Он развернулся на пятках и резво зашагал в сторону колхоза.  
— Погоди, — Магнус нагнал его и пошел рядом. — Ты что, и есть тот свидетель, который видел меня у коровника?  
— Нет, — Ваня качнул головой. — Видела Белка. И не тебя.  
— То есть?! Она все-таки его узнала?  
— Нет, не узнала, но... — Ваня замедлил шаг, потом и вовсе остановился, и Магнус вдруг очень отчетливо понял, что кругом лес, и случись здесь что — даже труп найдут очень нескоро. — В общем, я все видел.  
— А чего тогда молчал?!  
— Я не молчал, я как раз шел сдаваться, — заявил Ваня Штерн так, словно это все объясняло. — В смысле, это мой батька Семена убил. Он хотел просто ударить, а тут эта борона сама подвернулась... Он не специально.  
— А ты просто рядом стоял? — понял Магнус.  
— Ну да. Но когда дядя Лёня тебя забрал, я решил, что так нельзя, — просто сказал Ваня. — Решил все рассказать, а тут как раз и ты идешь...  
— Так, — Магнус взял младшего Штерна под руку, чтобы тот точно никуда не делся. — А расскажи мне, дорогой товарищ, с чего это вы с отцом, который вроде как пропал без вести с тех пор, как вышел из ЛТП, встречаетесь у колхозного коровника?  
Ваня пер к деревне с целеустремленностью трактора и молчал. Магнус его не торопил. Он же не милиция, ему не надо срочно все выяснить и задокументировать. Не хочет Ваня ему говорить — и черт с ним. Есть же Белка, она его точно разговорит.  
— Ладно, может, хоть ты скажешь, что мне делать, — наконец, заявил Ваня Штерн, когда впереди уже показались крыши и все два фонаря их деревни. — В общем, папа решил угнать колхозное стадо.  
— Зачем? — в очередной раз за этот долгий день опешил Магнус, но потом мыслительный процесс все-таки включился, заставил вспомнить письмо и все рассказы, которые ходили о великой битве между прошлым и нынешним председателями. — А, это месть Марине Ференцевне, да?  
— Не только. У батьки какая-то дальняя родственница — директор мясокомбината Благодворье, так что мы еще и заработать могли. Но и месть тоже, да.  
Магнус в красках представил себе, как Валентин Штерн, почему-то в белом костюме и ковбойской шляпе, гонит перед собой стадо коров, а его преследует товарищ Березкина в деловом костюме, но на тачанке времен Первой Мировой.  
— Как можно украсть стадо?!  
— Да очень просто, — ответил Ваня, и по его чуть скучающему тону было понятно, что действительно, мало на свете столь же легких вещей. — Помнишь четырех коров, которые заболели бешенством?  
— Да. Погоди, это что, ваша работа была?  
— Ага. Один укол батиной самогонкой — и животные начинают вести себя неадекватно, смахивают на бешеных. А если их выпустить — убегают и засыпают потом, мы проверили. А потом папа с друзьями подъезжает, забивает всех, закидывает в грузовик... Мы бы и вчера так сделали, если бы не Семен. Батя сказал, надо все отменить. Успеем еще украсть, когда все успокоится.  
— Ничего себе, — уважительно покачал головой Магнус.  
В Валентине Штерне явно пропадал криминальный гений. В каком-нибудь Чикаго или Нью-Йорке ему цены бы не было, а вот в колхозе простору не хватало. И ведь он все рассчитал правильно, гад такой. Даже если бы «бешеных» коров нашли, их все равно пришлось бы убить и сжечь туши. и про самогон никто бы не узнал. А если бы заниматься этим вызвался Ваня Штерн, они бы все равно попали на мясокомбинат, так или иначе.  
— А чего ж вы их по-настоящему бешенством не заражали? — только и спросил он.  
— Директорша Благодворья не хотела проблем с некачественной продукцией.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Магнус.  
Хотелось вернуться обратно в отделение милиции и поднести Волкову убийцу на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Но — поверит ли? Или захочет доказательств? А Ваня Штерн — согласится ли выступить против родного отца или опять так же неожиданно передумает?  
— Вообще-то зря я, наверно, не пошел в милицию, — заявил Штерн после паузы. — Батя ж сегодня собирался грузовик забрать, можно было его там и поймать.  
— Грузовик?  
После очередного вопроса Магнус поймал себя на том, что начинает сочувствовать милиции. Все-таки спрашивать было так же утомительно, как и отвечать!  
Ваня Штерн посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
— Коров вывозить, помнишь? Вчера побоялись его отгонять, а то вдруг кто незнакомую машину заметит и потом вспомнит... Так что он, наверно, так и стоит там в лесочке.  
— Отлично! — Магнус встряхнулся и попытался убедить себя, что вовсе не устал. — Что думаешь насчет того, чтобы задержать его самим?  
— Мы вдвоем? Вряд ли!  
— А если еще Александра и Ваню позвать?  
Штерн помедлил, потом кивнул.  
— Я согласен. Пошли их будить.  
Раньше Магнусу часто казалось, что петь серенады ночью под окном — это очень романтично. Сейчас он был уверен, что это не романтика, а тяжелый труд, за который впору молоко давать. Итак, сначала ты пробираешься к окну предмета своей страсти и радуешься тому, что у него нет собак, ну, или мечтаешь о том, чтобы они были дружелюбными. Потом надо стучать в окно так, чтобы тот, кто нужно, проснулся, а остальные — нет. Правда, тут исполнителям серенад было легче: им стоило начать петь, и просыпались все. Кто — чтобы послушать, кто — чтобы кинуть в певцов чем-нибудь тяжелым... Но Магнус себе такого позволить не мог. Не хватало еще объяснять председателю Березкиной, что «вот мы сейчас быстренько сбегаем арестовать Штерна — и сразу домой». Вряд ли она оценила бы такой план.  
Вот и пришлось лезть на фундамент и долго, но тихо барабанить в стекло. Сначала никто не отзывался, потом за окном появился темный силуэт, а еще через миг створка распахнулась, чуть не сбив Магнуса. Саша тут же поймал его, не дав потерять равновесие, и притянул к себе, целуя в губы.  
Магнус пару секунд честно помнил про Штерна, но до него ли, когда тут Сашенька, домашний, милый, теплый со сна... И он действительно беспокоился!  
— Тебя все-таки выпустили! Я даже не думал, что получится. Магнус, как же хорошо, что все обошлось.  
— Еще не совсем все. Нужно поймать председателя Штерна. Ты с нами?  
— С вами? Черт... — Саша, кажется, только теперь заметил Штерна-младшего. Тот стоял к ним спиной и делал вид, что ослеп, оглох и переместился в другую вселенную. — Ладно, я сейчас.  
— Я могу сам за Цаплиным сходить. Если, конечно, ты и с ним не собираешься целоваться, — предложил Ваня.  
— С ним — не собираюсь, — Магнус вздохнул. У него еще была возможность начать оправдываться — мол, это не то, что ты подумал, Саша просто мне рад. Но он никогда не любил врать. — Только с Александром. Что ты об этом думаешь?  
— Если брат моей будущей жены целуется с мужчиной, то я должен только радоваться, что не со мной, — пожал плечами Ваня Штерн. — А что я не треплюсь по пустякам, ты уже мог убедиться.  
Магнус с ним согласился. И в самом деле, когда началась эта история с коровами, то Штерна даже никто не заподозрил, а, казалось бы, пастуха и надо первым спрашивать! И только убийство заставило Ваню пойти против отца.  
— Спасибо, — кратко сказал Магнус.  
Ваня только махнул рукой, и тут с подоконника спрыгнул Александр. Он не задавал вопросов — видимо, не знал, что его интересует больше всего, зато прихватил с собой фонарик. Лунного света хватало, чтобы не терять дорогу, но для прогулок по лесу было все-таки слишком темно.  
Ваню разбудить так же тихо не удалось. Вместе с ним в окно выглянула и его супруга и тоже засобиралась на арест.  
— Знаю вас! — отрезала Клара в ответ на все уговоры остаться дома. — Сдадите папку в милицию, и что, я с ним не увижусь даже? Нет уж! Или я иду с вами, или начинаю кричать и бужу маму — что вам больше нравится?  
Под сочувственными взглядами мужской компании Ваня только развел руками. Мол, что поделаешь, любовь зла, а тут к тому же и родственные узы замешались.  
— Ладно, — решил за всех Ваня Штерн. — Собирайся, Кларка, только быстро, а не как обычно!  
— Да когда это я долго одевалась! Я за секундочку!  
— Конечно, — снова согласился парень и уселся на траву, скрестив ноги. — Думаю, минут десять у нас есть. И если вы опять хотите о чем-то поговорить, то я отвернулся.  
— Да мы попозже... — начал было Магнус.  
— Сейчас! — Саша поймал его за рукав и утащил в угол между забором и поленницей. — Никуда не пойдешь, пока не ответишь мне на три... нет, четыре вопроса!  
— Саш, некогда же... — попытался уклониться Магнус.  
— Некогда будет потом, а сейчас буквально в двух словах — почему Первый Секретарь Коммунистической Партии Латышской ССР в курсе твоих предпочтений?  
Магнус вздохнул, понимая, что объясниться как-нибудь потом, в спокойной обстановке, уже не получится.  
— А ты-то как думаешь?  
— Серьезно?! Да ему лет шестьдесят уже!  
— Всего-то пятьдесят семь, — обиделся Магнус. — И вообще, папаша очень неплохо сохранился для своих лет!  
— Погоди, — Саша запустил руки в волосы, ероша их так, словно собирался вить гнездо прямо на голове. — Если он твой отец, то я как-то неправильно о нем подумал...  
— Подумал ты правильно, — «успокоил» его Магнус. — Папа тоже из наших, хотя официально женат и ни в чем, порочащем честь партии, не замечен. Даже я ему по документам дальний родственник, а вовсе не сын.  
— Это понятно, фамилии-то у вас все-таки разные.  
— Да и внешность тоже, — кивнул Магнус. — Как я уже говорил, я в маму.  
Он погладил Сашу по плечу и тактично выбрался из захвата.  
— Обещаю, я тебе все расскажу, только чуть позже, хорошо?  
— Нет, — мрачно отозвался Саша, но пошел встречать друга, который как раз выбрался из окна. Оставалось дождаться Клару, и Магнус понадеялся, что она не решит быстренько навить кудри перед долгожданной встречей с родителем. А то ведь она, встреча, может и вовсе не состояться!  
Вместо Клары из окна вылетел... мольберт. Ваня его поймал и ругнулся, когда острые углы ударили по пальцам. Клара вылезла сама, спрыгнула на землю, поправила задравшуюся юбку.  
— Ну что, пошли? — спросила она бодро.  
— А это?! — Ваня с намеком протянул ей мольберт.  
— А это — чтобы было чем поговорить с папой!  
— И не жалко? — уточнил Магнус.  
— А чего его жалеть, алкаша!  
— Я про эту твою штуку для рисования. Оставь ее здесь, мы тебе лопату дадим.  
— Согласна на вилы. Или ломик, — пошла на компромисс девушка. — А то алименты не платит, развод маме не дает и вообще объявился через два года — и даже без подарков! Он бы еще через пятнадцать лет пришел!  
Что и говорить, Клара явно унаследовала от папы самое интересное.  
Через пять минут через деревню бесшумно двигалась целая процессия: впереди Ваня Штерн с кнутом, за ним Ваня Цаплин с Кларой, которая тащила на плече лопату, замыкали строй Магнус с Александром. Причем Магнусу приходилось прикладывать прямо-таки титанические усилия, чтобы не взять своего спутника за руку. У них все-таки не романтическая прогулка под луной, а арест! Самовнушение помогало слабо.  
— Далеко еще? — спросила Клара, когда их компания прошла коровник и двинулась прямо через поле.  
— Не очень, минут десять, — отозвался ее брат.  
— Тогда понеси лопату, — девушка доверила оружие мужу, а сама остановилась, глядя в небо. — Хорошо-то как, правда?  
— Дорогая, а давай ты полюбуешься пейзажем чуточку позже? — Ваня подхватил ее под локоть и потянул за собой. — У нас, правда, дело.  
Грузовик они отыскали быстро. Он стоял прямо в лесу, чудом втиснутый между елок. Магнус даже заметил его только тогда, когда луч фонарика скользнул по фарам на кузове, и те блеснули отраженным светом.  
— Предлагаю план, — Клара нетерпеливо потерла руки. — Значит, Ваня с Сашей садятся в засаду в кузове, и как только папка покажется, выпрыгивают на него. Он, конечно, кинется в кабину, чтобы уехать от них на машине, а там уже я с лопатой! А остальные в это время откручивают колеса у машины...  
Магнус промолчал, не зная, как комментировать этот план, чтобы не получить по ушам от обоих Иванов сразу. К счастью, Ваня Штерн в сестру влюблен не был и трезво оценивал что ее, что ее идеи.  
— Зачем так усложнять? — отмахнулся он. — Давайте проще. Вы направо, вы налево, а я жду папу здесь. Он не удивится, если меня увидит. Ну, а потом окружаем, связываем и на этом же грузовике везем в милицию. И никакой драки не будет.  
— Так неинтересно, — надулась Клара.  
— А кто будет ныть — пойдет домой, — безжалостно припечатал брат. Девушка вздохнула так, словно ей разбили сердце.  
На братишку не подействовало и это.  
— Вот зануда, — припечатала Клара и спряталась за елками.  
Магнус с Сашей ушли в другую сторону. На какое-то время в лесу стало абсолютно тихо. Ваня сидел, прислонившись к колесу грузовика, и, кажется, дремал. Магнус охотно последовал бы его примеру, но... Засада, чтоб ее!  
Он оперся спиной об елку. Ствол был шершавым, иголки кололись несильно, зато сразу со всех сторон, но устроиться все-таки удалось удобно. Саша прислонился к нему, и Магнус с готовностью обвил его руками, прижимая к себе.  
— Не сердись, что я ничего не рассказывал, — шепнул он. — Без доказательств, на одних только словах, я бы выглядел хвастуном, да еще и глупым. А это страшнее.  
— Я понимаю, — Саша кивнул. — Но потом ведь рассказал бы? Когда папа подобрал бы тебе должность получше, и ты бы уезжал из нашего захолустья, да?  
— Нет! — возмущенно зашептал Магнус. — Все не так!  
— Ну, когда он уже придет? — донеслось из-за елок с другой стороны. — Сколько можно дожидаться?!  
— Милая, ты хотела полюбоваться звездами? Вот и любуйся. Смотри, какие красивые.  
Следующий звук был, определенно, похож на поцелуй.  
— Вы можете делать это потише?! — прикрикнул Ваня Штерн, и снова воцарилась тишина.  
— Видишь ли, в Риге, — снова зашептал Магнус, почти касаясь губами уха Саши, — я вел себя... ну, мягко скажем, очень плохо. Папа все время вытаскивал меня из милиции и, в конце концов, устал. Так что после очередного... происшествия он предложил — или я уезжаю, или все-таки иду в тюрьму. Что я выбрал — сам понимаешь.  
— Так ты здесь вроде как наказание отбываешь?  
— Отбывал бы, если бы тебя не встретил. А так получилось, что отец мне подарок сделал.  
— Ты правда так думаешь?  
— Да мать вашу, я же просил потише! — снова напомнил о деле Штерн.  
— А мы ничего, — отозвалась Клара. — Мы молча целуемся.  
— Господи, иногда мне кажется, что мой отец — самый адекватный человек в этом колхозе! — горячо выпалил Ваня Штерн.  
— Странное ты место выбрал, чтобы помолиться, — ответил ему незнакомый голос, и Магнусу показалось, что раздался он буквально из ниоткуда. Целых пять секунд он был готов поверить в чудо, но потом разглядел остановившийся около грузовика темный силуэт. Ваня бросил:  
— Я уж думал, что ты не придешь, пап. После вчерашнего.  
— Парень сам виноват, я же тебе говорил. Не пошел бы он тебе бить морду, был бы жив, — терпеливо повторил Валентин Штерн.  
— А если бы нас видел еще кто-нибудь? — спросил Ваня безразлично.  
— Пора? — спросил Саша почти беззвучно, и Магнус крепче обнял его, удерживая. Штерн-младший явно узнал не все, что хотел.  
— Кто видел? — резко бросил Валентин.  
— Например, Изабелла Березкина.  
— Значит, придется избавиться и от нее. И вот что ты сделаешь...  
— Нет, пап. Я лучше сдам в милицию тебя.  
— Вот теперь точно пора! — понял Магнус и вместе с Сашей бросился к грузовику.  
Но кое-кто успел раньше. И кто бы мог подумать, что Клара может так быстро бегать! И что лопата, если ей размахнуться хорошенько, может на месте уложить человека...  
— Ты ж его убила!  
Они собрались вокруг рухнувшего навзничь тела.  
— Ну, жена, ты сурова... — растерянно выговорил Ваня. — Родного отца ушатать лопатой...  
Кажется, он уже раскаивался, что так поспешно женился.  
— Всем стоять, я врач, — Изабелла спрыгнула из кузова грузовика. — Вот я как знала, что вы без меня каких-нибудь глупостей натворите, но чтоб такого... Ванька, ты прям чудо, я тебя люблю.  
Она замолчала, проверяя пульс у лежащего, потом выдохнула:  
— Пока что живой! Но давайте-ка его срочно в больницу на всякий случай. Она как раз рядом с отделением милиции. Давайте, мальчики, грузите его аккуратненько...

То ли везли Валентина Штерна как-то не так, то ли Клара вложила в удар всю силу дочерней любви, но, очнувшись в медпункте, тот не помнил даже собственное имя.  
Евгения Григорьевна с Мариной Ференцевной кормили его кукурузной кашей с двух рук и уверяли, что вырастят из него достойного члена общества.  
Сажать его участковый постеснялся и, как стало известно позже, закрыл дело. Несчастный, мол, случай. Вышел студент прогуляться до кустиков и упал.  
— С кем не бывает, — ехидничал Магнус.  
— Зато Ваньку заодно не посадили, — вздохнул в ответ Саша.  
Деревня готовилась к очередной свадьбе.  
— А ничего, что у тебя в родне теперь будет преступник? — возмутился Магнус. — А на Валентина, этого великого комбинатора, посмотреть — так и вовсе ненормальный, это ж надо придумать — коровам самогонку колоть!  
Александр подумал, а потом с сомнением уточнил:  
— А у нас тут нормальные-то есть?  
Магнус пожал плечами и завалил его на розовое покрывало:  
— Да какая разница!  
Но Александр не торопился его обнимать.  
— Ты на свадьбу Белки останешься? — неожиданно серьезно спросил он.  
Магнус вздохнул. От разговора с подробностями он пока что успешно увиливал, но, видимо, уже израсходовал всю удачу. Поговорить рано или поздно пришлось бы. Как и уехать. Когда-нибудь... Нескоро.  
— Какая свадьба, Александр? — сурово спросил он. — У нас морковь со свеклой не собраны. Озимые не посажены, и люцерны надо больше сеять на будущий год.  
— Значит, до весны? — уточнил Саша со слабой надеждой в голосе.  
— До полной победы коммунизма! — чмокнул его в губы Магнус.


End file.
